Ryoma's Boyfriend?
by xXnekuXx
Summary: Something happened that will change Ryoma and Sakuno's life. Ryoma having confused feelings and Sakuno having a hard time adjusting to her new lifestyle. No yaoi really. Ryosaku. RxR
1. My name is Tsuda Kosuke

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT **

**Warning: ...Gender bender? Unbelievable stuff? Maybe. OOC-ness for sure. **

**A/N: Crazy stuff I thought while daydreaming. I suddenly thought of Ginban Kaleidoscope one day and was watching this drama called 49 days and BAM came this idea. Well actually I thought of the idea first before I realized that it linked with those shows. I'll update Chaos in the Camp on Friday or Saturdays when I'm not busy and this story on Weekdays that I'm not busy. This is the longest author's note I did. Anyway RxR~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoma's Boyfriend? <strong>

**Chapter One: My name is Tsuda Kosuke **

Ryuzaki Sakuno woke up early. She jumped off the bed with a fresh smile on her face. It's the first day of school as a high school freshman. She changed to her school uniform while humming a tune and once she's ready, she skipped all the way downstairs to eat her breakfast and ready her bento but not before greeting her grandmother a good morning.

While she's preparing her lunch, the doorbell rang and Sumire opened the door.

"Sakuno! Tomoka's here already. I'm heading to school now okay? Be careful on the way there." Sumire said as she let Tomoka in.

"Hai!" Sakuno answered and Sumire went out the door to head to Seigaku. Tomoka went to the kitchen to see Sakuno prepare her bento.

"It's kinda exciting right? The first day of high school life! I wonder if we're in the same class." Tomoka said as she leaned against the table.

"I wish we were. It's uncomfortable to be in a class with people you don't know." Sakuno sighed.

"It's okay! It's okay! I'll always visit you when it's break time if ever we're in different classes." Tomoka assured while heading to Sakuno to pat her back. Roughly. Sakuno just smiled at Tomoka, grateful for having her as a friend but sweatdropped as her pat on the back is too rough. They head out the door together and headed to school while talking about what their high school life awaits.

~xoxoxoxo~

Echizen Ryoma entered the school gates while yawning when suddenly someone called his name.

"Ryoma-sama!" Ryoma stopped walking as he remembered whose voice that came from. He turned around with a bored face as it's rude to not turn to someone who called you. Even if it's someone you're really uncomfortable with.

"Good morning, Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka greeted Ryoma with her face inches from his. Ryoma backed away and just nodded to recognize her greeting. Ryoma looked behind Tomoka and spotted a blushing Sakuno.

"G-Good morning, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno timidly greeted.

"Ah." Ryoma said and turned around to head around the school board to know which class they're in. Apparently, their relationship is still the same even after all those years.

Ryoma boredly scanned the board looking for his name but was interrupted when Tomoka screamed.

"Kyaa! We're in the same class Sakuno!" Tomoka happily said as she glomped Sakuno. Sakuno just smiled, somehow embarrassed at the attention her friend is receiving. Ryoma looked away from them, somehow glad to know that friendship like that still exists in this day and time.

After a while of scanning, he finally found which class he's in and learned that he was in the same class with Horio. Again. Ryoma sighed.

_'Some things never change.' _

~xoxoxoxo~

Girls giggled as soon as Ryoma entered the classroom. With Horio. Ryoma found him walking around looking for his class. Ryoma was gonna just ignore him but Horio knew that Ryoma's his classmate so he tagged along with him. Bad luck.

Ryoma ignored the girls' giggles and pointing fingers at him as he walked to an empty seat. Horio took the seat behind him. Ryoma was about to take a nap but Horio tapped his shoulder and he instantly returned it with a glare as he was interrupting his nap.

Horio sweatdropped as he said, "L-Let's go together to the tennis courts after school to sign up?"

Ryoma just nodded with a glare and was about to take a nap again when Horio, once again, tapped him.

"WHAT?" Ryoma whispered loudly as he was getting irritated. On the first day too. What about the whole year with him? Ryoma wanted to facepalm.

"Osakada said to eat lunch with them together. Kachiro and Katsuo will come also." Horio said as he slightly backed his chair away from Ryoma.

"Fine just don't interrupt my sleep." Ryoma finally found peace and was about to close his eyes when the bell rang. A vein popped on Ryoma's head.

_'Can't I get any sleep here?' _

~xoxoxoxo~

Lunch time came and the freshmen group met under the sakura tree to have their lunch.

"Wow! As expected of girls' lunch boxes. It's so pleasant looking!" Horio said as the girls opened their lunchboxes.

"Your mothers make your bento right? And they're girls too. What's the difference?" Tomoka said which annoyed Horio and it started their first fight for the first day of their first year life.

Ryoma silently ate his lunch in peace while Sakuno, Katsuo, and Kachiro tried to copy Ryoma but can't as they're not trained enough to ignore noisy people around them.

After a while, the fight stopped and they were finally able to eat in peace. But Horio suddenly spoke with his mouth full and rice sputtered everywhere making the others grab their lunch to a safe place.

"If Ryuzaki-sensei coaches middle school, who will be our coach in high school?" Horio asked.

"Horio-kun, don't talk with your mouth full." Kachiro lectured as everyone returned to their original eating positions as soon as the explosion of Horio's mouth was finished.

"Who knows. I hope the coach isn't too strict though." Katsuo said. "The senpai-tachi should know right?"

"That's right. But I haven't seen any of them around. It's weird." Tomoka said.

"Even the tennis courts are empty." Kachiro said as he looked over to where the tennis courts are.

"We'll know later after school right?" Ryoma said bluntly, joining in the conversation.

"That's right."

Sakuno suddenly stopped eating as she remembered something. She reached behind her and laid out a handkerchief with cookies.

"I made too many cookies last night so I decided to bring some today." Sakuno offered. The rest of them stared at the cookies with eyes sparkling and drooling mouths.

"You're an angel sent from heaven, Ryuzaki!" Horio said as he was about to take a cookie but Tomoka slapped his hand.

"Ryoma-sama should be the first one to get one!" Tomoka said as she pointed to the cookies. The rest sweatdropped.

_'What difference does it make if he's the first one?' _The others thought. Ryoma simply took a piece anyway and put it in his mouth. The others gulped waiting for Ryoma's reaction. After Ryoma finished the cookie, he noticed everyone staring at him.

"What?" Ryoma densely asked. The rest faceplanted.

"N-Nothing." They answered and they then took cookies. Horio grabbed too many and Tomoka shouted at him which started the second or third fight of the day.

After they finished their lunch, Tomoka and Horio left while arguing followed by Kachiro and Katsuo who was looking down, embarrassed to be seen with them. Sakuno followed with a sad face as Ryoma didn't say anything about her cooking. Or baking.

"Ne," Ryoma said as he followed the others casually. He stopped as soon as Sakuno stopped and turned to him.

"Hai?" Sakuno asked with a slight blush on her face.

"You've improved." Ryoma said as he continued walking passing by Sakuno whose face was now redder. She happily turned around and was met by Ryoma's back.

"Thank you." Sakuno bowed eventhough Ryoma doesn't see it. Ryoma gently smiled slightly as he already know that Sakuno's bowing to him even if he isn't looking at her.

The moment between them was seen by girls who belonged to Ryoma's fanclub and they watched in jealousy.

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno walked along the corridors happily chatting with Tomoka after school. When they were near the stairs, a girl tripped Sakuno and Sakuno regained her balance by grabbing on the rail of the stairs. Unfortunately, due to her clumsy nature and bad luck, she slipped and fell down the stairs.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka ran down the stairs to see if Sakuno's okay but reminded herself to talk with that girl who tripped Sakuno.

Meanwhile, the girl who tripped Sakuno had a shocked look on her face as she didn't intend to make her fall down the stairs. She only intended to trip her.

"Blood! There's blood on her head!" Tomoka freaked and the girl ran away horrified as soon as she heard that. The ambulance came and Tomoka came with them to the hospital while calling for Sakuno's grandmother.

~xoxoxoxo~

Meanwhile with Ryoma and Horio, they were heading to the tennis courts and were glad to see that the senpais were there and their attitudes didn't change much.

"Ochibi!" Eiji exclaimed as he glomped Ryoma. Momo joined in the glomping.

"Senpai-tachi! Where were you all this time? We didn't see you." Horio asked. The team suddenly had gloomy backgrounds.

"We were asked to clean the auditorium after the assembly for welcoming the freshmen." Oishi explained with a tired smile on his face.

"It was tiring work nya. Why did we have to do it?" Eiji sighed.

"We didn't get the chance to see you." Momo joined in sighing. The freshmen sweatdropped thinking how tough being a senpai is. The reunion was interrupted when they heard an ambulance stop in front of their school.

"Did something happen?" Oishi worriedly asked. Being a mother hen, his worry is ten times more than others. They looked over to see nurses pulling a stretcher but were even more shocked to see Tomoka following.

They all ran over to Tomoka to know what happened, even Tezuka, with worried faces. Tomoka stopped for awhile as she saw her senpai-tachi. The team noticed tears in Tomoka's eyes.

"What happened?" Momo asked.

"Sakuno fell down the stairs when some girl tripped her." Tomoka hurriedly said as she continued to run to the ambulance. The rest was shocked as those who carried racquets dropped them.

"B-Buchou. Can't we skip practice just this time and go with them?" Momo asked with a worried expression. Eiji and Oishi also looked at Tezuka pleadingly. Tezuka just sighed and nodded and they immediately ran outside to get to the hospital.

~xoxoxoxo~

They impatiently waited outside Sakuno's room as the treatment is too long. Tomoka had her hands clasped and supported her bowed head with them. The others would sometimes look at Tomoka with a worried expression as she's the one closest to Sakuno. Sumire came panting and asked them. Shouting at them rather.

"How's Sakuno?" Sumire asked. The rest looked away so Oishi answered for them.

"Still no results." Sumire was about to break down but Kawamura and Momo supported her and led her to the chairs.

"It's gonna be okay sensei. It's okay. She'll be fine." Momo assured as he sadly smiled.

Suddenly, the doctor came out and their bowed faces looked up and those who were sitting stood up.

"How is she? Sumire asked.

"She's in a comatose at the moment. But I assure you that she's fine." The doctor said and called out to Sumire to talk about the damage. They all sighed in relief as soon as they learned she's fine.

They were permitted to enter the room and they all looked at Sakuno. There were bandages on her forehead and her face was pale but she was breathing, which is a good sign. She had a peaceful and innocent look on her face and anger rose as they thought of who would do this to someone as nice as Sakuno.

Because of what happened, they didn't notice that Fuji was missing. Apparently, Fuji was being sadistic and searched for the girl who pushed Sakuno down the stairs and 'talked' to her with a smile on his face with evilness behind it. After their 'talk', the girl suddenly ran away and confessed what she did to the principal of the school.

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno opened her eyes and found herself in a white and empty room. She rubbed her eyes and noticed that something's wrong. A nurse opened the door and she looked shock as she saw Sakuno awake and dropped her notepad.

"Doctor! Come here! He's awake!" The nurse called. Sakuno looked confused as she's only been sleeping for a few hours and what's with calling her a 'he'? The doctor came and examined her.

"How are you doing, Tsuda-kun?" The doctor asked which confused Sakuno more.

"Tsuda? Who's Tsuda?" Sakuno can't help but ask as the doctor and nurse looked at her shockingly.

"You're Tsuda Kosuke. You've been in a coma for about a year now. Don't you remember anything?" The doctor asked. Sakuno widened her eyes. The doctor made sure to see if she was fine and left with the nurse to give Sakuno some space to think.

"W-What's going on?" Sakuno asked herself and looked down to see that she has a flat chest. Yeah, her chest may be kind of flat but not this flat! Sakuno became even more horrified as she noticed her private part has something that has never been there before.

"I-I turned into a guy! No wait, my soul somehow got transferred to a guy's body!" Sakuno freaked out.

_'No. No. I must be dreaming. This is impossible.' _Sakuno shook her head and decided that she's fine enough to take a walk outside.

She closed the door behind her and proceeded to walk around but the nameplate next door shocked her.

_Ryuzaki Sakuno _

**End of Chapter**


	2. Who are you really?

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT but I own Kosuke! Muahahaha! **

**Warning: OC characters, some minor yaoi scenes with Ryoma and Kosuke in further chapters :P **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews like always. Will someone teach me how to make cliffhangers? :P Anyway, the first chapters may seem dramatic but I assure you that the next ones will be fun. It's not like this is a drama genre. Here's the next chapter, please RxR~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Who are you really? <strong>

_Ryuzaki Sakuno _

Sakuno read the nameplate over and over again with wide eyes.

_'What's going on? I don't understand. How could this kind of thing happen?' _Sakuno frantically thought.

With only one way to find out, Sakuno slowly opened the door of her supposed to be room. She opened it wide enough to poke her head in, only to find the regulars and Tomoka with the Ichinen trio and Ryoma staring at her.

"Do you need something?" Tezuka asked Sakuno, who was in Kosuke's body.

"Uhm, I-I'm actually Sakuno's friend. I-I came to visit her but I guess I'm disturbing so I better leave." Sakuno made an excuse and proceeded to walk away only to be stopped by Momo.

"It's okay. You can come in. It's not like we own this room." Momo said while he and the others were thinking, _'Who is this guy? How could Sakuno/Ryuzaki know this person without even introducing him to us.' _

Sakuno straightened up and entered the room step by step. Her head was bowed down and when she reached the bed where Sakuno's body is supposed to be, she lifted up her head to look at her. She slowly put a hand on her real body's cheek and tears suddenly welled up and fell from her eyes.

The people in the room looked at the stranger with shocked eyes. This guy must be really close with Sakuno to cry for her even if she's still alive.

"Ne, who are you?" Ryoma asked ruining the tear jerking moment. The others merely facepalmed.

"Ochibi, can't you read the atmosphere? It's in drama mode. Our roles should be looking at them with sympathetic eyes." Eiji said as he did the sympathetic eyes he was talking about. Ryoma just stared at him blankly.

Ignoring Eiji, Ryoma asked the question again, "So, who are you?"

Sakuno rubbed the tears from her eyes and stuttered and blushed around Ryoma, "M-My name i-is Ryu- I-I mean Tsuda. Yeah. Tsuda Kosuke!"

The rest looked at Sakuno with a confused expression.

"How come you don't seem too sure of your name?" Momo suspiciously asked. Sakuno panicked mentally.

"I-I was in a coma for a year a-and I seem to have lost my memories." Sakuno used what the doctor said to her earlier as an excuse but then realized something and quickly added, "B-But I still remember Sakuno though."

Some looked at her with shocked faces but some with tears in their eyes. Sakuno confusedly looked at the guys' with tears in their eyes.

"Th-That's so romantic nya." Eiji commented while rubbing his eyes.

"So youthful." Momo joined Eiji in the waterworks.

"What's so romantic about that?" Ryoma densely asked. Apparently, Ryoma was part of the shocked face group.

"You romance retard!" Momo and Eiji both smacked Ryoma on the head and Ryoma just rubbed his aching head as he was lectured by them. With Oishi.

"After having memory lost, the only thing he remembers is Ryuzaki-san! He doesn't even remember his own name. How can that kind of thing be not romantic?" Oishi explained while holding a handkerchief and sniffing. Momo and Eiji nodded at the background, agreeing with Oishi. Ryoma just backed away from them.

"So, what's your relationship with Sakuno?" Tomoka asked while having a small death glare. Sakuno sweatdropped. Tomoka is probably mad since Sakuno didn't even mention this Tsuda Kosuke guy to anyone, especially to her bestfriend.

"E-E-Eto..." Sakuno stuttered, trying to think of an answer but came up with nothing.

_"Ex-boyfriend." _

Sakuno flinched upon hearing a voice in her mind and muttered it unknowingly, "Ex-boyfriend."

Tomoka and the guys stared at this Kosuke guy with wide eyes.

"WHAT!" They all shouted except Tezuka.

Sakuno was brought back to reality by their shouts and muttered a small, "Huh?"

Meanwhile, Tomoka was in dramatic mode, "How...How could Sakuno keep this a secret from me? Am I not that trustworthy enough as her bestfriend?"

"I-I never thought Ryuzaki-chan would get a boyfriend. Before I got a girlfriend myself too." Momo said with an outstretched hand on the wall and his head bowed down.

"M-Me too." Eiji joined Momo in his emo corner.

"M-My data said that one hundred percent chance that she has a crush on Echizen. H-How can this be?" Inui muttered, also joining Momo and Eiji in their emo corner.

_"That's kinda cruel. What kind of person are you to not be allowed a boyfriend?" _The voice in Sakuno's mind said. Sakuno flinched again after hearing it. She was about to talk to ask the person but she thought otherwise. If she talked to herself, others would think she was crazy.

"Uhm, excuse me. I-I have to get back to my room. The doctor might be looking for me." Sakuno ran out the door and went back to Kosuke's room. She closed the door behind her and asked the voice.

"Who are you? I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who can hear you." Sakuno asked, her voice slightly shaking.

_"I'm the owner of the body you're borrowing." _The voice answered with a bored voice.

"Eh? T-That means, y-you're Tsuda Kosuke." Sakuno asked as she leaned her back on the door and slid down.

_"That's right. Now, can you return my body? I don't know how you took my body but please return it." _

"I-I can't. I-I don't know how to. I just woke up earlier in this body." Sakuno muttered, hopelessness somehow seeping in.

_"Ah! This is so troublesome." _

Sakuno felt guilty. Kosuke is the owner of the body and he can't even use his own body. "I'm really sorry."

_"It's not like it's your fault. Well, let's see what happens first after a few days. For now, you should act like me." _

"But, I don't even know you." Sakuno said as she stood up.

_"It's okay. I'm here to guide you. Let's see. Tsuda Kosuke, 16 years old. I'm supposed to be in second year high but as you see, I was in a coma for a year so I have to take the first year. My parents will probably come here so I'll guide you there later. Well, it's gonna be easy since the doctor thought you lost your memories though. So maybe I don't have to?" _Kosuke explained non-stop.

"No. I want to know more about you and your attitude." Sakuno asked. Kosuke didn't answer and silence ensued. Sakuno quickly thought that this Kosuke guy might be a bad guy and thought of bad things that would happen. Like getting in a gang or being a robber or something.

_"Don't get me wrong. I'm not part of a gang or a robber or something." _Kosuke said that shocked Sakuno.

"You could read my mind?" Sakuno now thought of things that she usually thinks of like Ryoma or Tomoka or lunches and thought of ways to keep her feelings for Ryoma a secret to this Kosuke guy.

_"No. Well you see, I can feel what you feel and see what you see. And well, I can also somehow feel the expression you're making on your face right now. Anyway, I'm kind of an easy-go-lucky guy. I don't care if something bad is happening right in front of my eyes. I'm always happy. Well, also girls somehow like me too." _

Sakuno, like Kosuke, felt his expression now, "You're blushing."

_"What? No! I'm not! W-Why would you think that?" _Kosuke panicked.

Sakuno giggled and said, "I see why girls like you. You're a really fun guy."

_"Aww, stop that. You're making me blush more." _Kosuke said then laughed. Sakuno joined him in laughing.

_'Well, Tsuda-san seems like a nice guy.' _Sakuno thought with a smile.

_"Well, there's one more thing that girls like about me." _Kosuke bragged. _"Look in the mirror." _

Sakuno suddenly noticed that she didn't even know how Kosuke look like. She suddenly had this curiosity and quickly followed Kosuke's advice and went to a mirror.

Sakuno slightly jawdropped as this Kosuke guy is kind of good looking. His hair is kind of like Ryoma's, only spikier and it was brown. His eyes are blue and you could easily get sucked into its beauty.

_"Don't fall in love with me now." _Kosuke said with a smirk. Sakuno snapped back to reality and pouted.

"I'm not. Besides, I already like someone else." Sakuno looked away as she said that.

_"Was it that short guy with blackish hair with greenish highlights or something and with that golden eyes or something?" _Kosuke asked.

"H-H-How do you know that?" Sakuno asked with widened eyes. Well so much for keeping her crush a secret.

_"I felt you blushing that time when you answered his question." _

"Waah! My privacy. Give me back my privacy!" Sakuno comically whined.

_"Hey! Don't blame me for taking your privacy. You're the one borrowing my body in the first place." _

This is gonna be a tough life from now on.

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma stared at the student standing in front in a slightly shocked expression. Horio, who was in the same class as Ryoma, stared at the student with a shocked expression and his jaw dropped.

"I-I'm Tsuda Kosuke. I-It's nice to meet you. I-I'm supposed to be a second year but because of an accident, I couldn't attend the first year classes." Sakuno introduced herself or rather Kosuke while blushing. Girls giggled and blushed at the cute and shy type of guy in front of them.

_"Oi, oi. I don't blush nor stutter while introducing myself in front of class." _Kosuke said.

"Well I do. Mou." Sakuno whispered. "I didn't know you were studying in Seigaku. And what kind of twisted fate is this to be in the same class with Ryoma-kun."

_"Maybe it's Kami's way of giving you a chance to be with your 'beloved'?" _Kosuke boredly said. Sakuno felt him closing one eye. Also do not forget Sakuno's blush at Kosuke's nickname for Ryoma.

**Flashback **

"How should I address myself? Ore or boku or maybe ore-sama? How should I take a bath? How should I change my clothes? No! I have to do it blindfolded. I don't want to see your body!" Sakuno asked without stopping. They were planning on what to do while sitting on the hospital bed.

"_Oi, oi. Calm down. Also, are you saying my body is ugly?" _Kosuke asked as he felt insulted.

"No, I just... don't want to look at your...your..." Sakuno faltered and blushed, embarrassed to say 'that' word.

Kosuke smirked, feeling the urge to tease Sakuno about that but before Kosuke could say anything, the door opened and his parents came in.

"Kosuke!" His parents cried while they hugged Sakuno. Sakuno was shocked at first but then gently smiled and hugged them back.

_'Tsuda-san's really lucky to have parents that worry for him.' _

"How are you feeling, Kosuke? Do you remember me? I'm your mother, Tsuda Emiko." Emiko introduced herself.

"And I'm your father, Tsuda Yosuke. You really admire me you know! You said you wanted to be like me, a famous police officer!" Yosuke bragged about himself.

_"Actually, that's a lie. I never thought of being a police officer." _Kosuke said with a bored voice. Sakuno giggled. Yosuke and Emiko looked at Sakuno confused.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just, I'm glad to have parents who worry over me." Sakuno smiled at Kosuke's parents.

_"Oi. Oi. I don't act 'sweet' to my parents." _Sakuno pinched her arm under the blankets and Kosuke muttered a small, _"Itai." _

Yosuke and Emiko dramatically cried and hugged each other.

"This is the first time Kosuke ever said that to us! We're so happy!" They both exclaimed. Kosuke facepalmed while Sakuno just smiled at the scene in front of her.

~xoxoxoxo~

After a few days, Kosuke was released into the hospital. They still haven't thought of how to change back.

"Kosuke. Your father and me decided to let you study in Seigaku high. As a first year since you didn't get the chance to finish your first year because of the accident."

"S-Seigaku?" Sakuno repeated, shocked at the sudden twist of fate. Emiko nodded.

"You studied at Seigaku middle school and now Seigaku high school. I bet you still have your friends there. Only they're second year now..." Emiko then talked nonstop about Kosuke's past school life.

Sakuno deadpanned. _'Th-That means, I-I'll still see Ryoma-kun and the others.' _

_"Isn't it a good thing for you. To still be able to see your friends even if your body is sleeping." _

"Is it a good thing? Or a bad thing?" Sakuno whispered as she turned around to hide from Emiko. Emiko might think she's gone crazy or something by talking to herself.

**End of Flashback **

"Well, Tsuda-kun. You're going to sit near..." The teacher started. Girls held their breaths as they eyed the empty seats in the room. There was one behind a girl and that girl was earnestly praying to be the chosen one. The other was near the window which is the chair in front of Ryoma.

Sakuno was also praying to be seated behind the girl instead rather than Ryoma.

_'Don't let it be Ryoma-kun. Don't let it be Ryoma-kun...' _Sakuno thought while Kosuke just sighed at her.

"In front of Echizen Ryoma." The teacher continued and Sakuno wanted to faint right then and there. Girls in the room sighed in relief but the girl with the empty seat behind her sniffed.

Sakuno slowly walked towards her chair. The girls she passed by giggled at her. Rather at Kosuke. Sakuno suddenly had an idea to do something she's been wanting to do ever since. Sakuno smiled charmingly at the girls and the girls blushed so much that some even had nosebleed and some fainted.

_"...You look innocent with your blushing and stuttering but inside, you have this certain evilness in you." _Kosuke commented.

Sakuno finally reached her chair and the nervousness came back.

_'Wait. Chill Sakuno. Ryoma-kun doesn't even know that it's you. But, but, I said that this guy was my ex-boyfriend in front of him. Waah! I have no chance anymore.' _

Meanwhile, Ryoma stared at the guy in front of him.

_'This guy sure acts like Ryuzaki. With his stuttering and blushing and the way he walks so slowly towards me or his desk.' _Ryoma thought with a bored face. His elbow leaning on the desk and his hand on his chin.

_'Speaking of Ryuzaki, she still hasn't woken up. I hope she's fine.' _

~xoxoxoxo~

Tomoka walked alone along the corridors sadly.

_'Walking and eating lunch is not the same without Sakuno. I hope she wakes up soon.' _Tomoka thought. Just then, she saw someone from far away with brown hair and in braids. Tomoka widened her eyes and gasped as she ran over to the girl.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka shouted as she tapped the girl on the back. But the girl turned out to be a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. The guy stared at Tomoka in shock.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Tomoka said as she suspiciously looked at the guy. "Hey, aren't you Tsuda Kosuke? The one I saw back at the hospital?"

"Huh? Uh yeah. I-It's nice to see you again, To-Osakada-san. I have to leave now, bye." Sakuno ran away leaving Tomoka with a confused expression.

_'How suspicious. I don't remember saying my name to him.' _Tomoka thought as she eyed Kosuke suspiciously.

Meanwhile, Sakuno stopped running after she reached the locker area, panting.

"Tsuda-san, how could Tomo-chan recognize me?" Sakuno whispered in between breaths.

_"I don't know either. I was shocked as hell too. Well, the good thing is she recognized it was me instead of you after a while." _

"I wonder if it's gonna be okay. I mean, Tomo-chan's pretty sharp. She'll-" Sakuno was cut off when someone asked her from behind.

"Who are you talking to?" Ryoma asked as he stared at Sakuno suspiciously. A sweat fell down from Sakuno's forehead.

_'This is gonna be trouble.' _

**End of Chapter**


	3. First Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT **

**Warning: I'm gonna write Kosuke as Sakuno even when describing how others see her. What the heck? Even I didn't understand what I just typed. Anyway, you'll get what I'm saying throughout this story. RyoSakuOC. **

**A/N: Even I'm interested in this story I made. I have so many ideas for this story, I hope I fit them all. Good luck to me :P Thanks for the inspiring reviews as well. RxR~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: First Dream <strong>

Sakuno continued staring at Ryoma with a troubled face after being found out that she was talking to herself. She tried to think of an excuse but her nervousness took over and she can't think properly.

"Well, of course you're talking to yourself since you're alone." Ryoma said with a sigh. Sakuno just nodded after not thinking of any excuse.

"I'm just curious of one thing..." Ryoma started, looking at Sakuno, in Kosuke's body, with suspicious eyes, "Back then at the hospital, when Osakada asked you, it sounded like she never heard of you from Ryuzaki. But earlier, I heard you muttering 'Tomo-chan' like you're the best of friends already." Ryoma finished his statement. For Sakuno, it was the longest thing she heard him say to her. Rather to Kosuke. But forgetting that, Sakuno panicked.

_'Ryoma-kun's too sharp.' _Sakuno panicked in her mind. Sakuno racked her brain again for any excuse but came up with nothing. Luckily for her, Kosuke's good at making excuses.

_"Say that I've been with you for awhile and that you keep saying Tomo-chan this, Tomo-chan that that I got used to it and accidentally referred to her as Tomo-chan." _Kosuke said, deciding to help Sakuno with her predicament.

"I-I've been with Sakuno for awhile and she keeps telling me stories about Osakada-san. You know, Tomo-chan this and that. I got used to it that I accidentally referred to her as Tomo-chan. Ahahaha..." Sakuno said while nervously laughing. Ryoma glared at Sakuno and Sakuno flinched upon noticing the glare.

"I see. Well it's none of my business anyway." Ryoma walked away while he thought of why he's acting like that.

_'Why am I so bothered by that Tsuda guy?' _Ryoma irritatingly thought. Sakuno just watched him walk away. When Ryoma disappeared from her view, she sighed in relief.

"Waah! I thought he was gonna find out. He's the last person I would want to tell this secret." Sakuno said as she slid down the lockers. "Thank you so much for saving me back there Tsuda-san."

_"No problem. We share the burden of keeping our secret a secret." _Kosuke said.

Just then, the bell rang signalling the end of lunch break. Sakuno hurried back to her classroom while Kosuke was having a one-sided conversation with her. Sakuno can't answer him back since people would think she's crazy or something.

~xoxoxoxo~

It was dismissal time and Sakuno walked towards the tennis courts.

_"Why are we going to the tennis courts?" _Kosuke asked. Sakuno stopped walking and realized.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's out of habit. I always go to the tennis courts to watch them play after school." Sakuno muttered sadly. She missed watching the regulars playing tennis, especially Ryoma.

Kosuke noticed her sad expression and said, _"Well, it's fine to watch them. Just because you're acting as me doesn't mean that you should not do what you want." _Sakuno smiled brightly upon hearing Kosuke say such nice things and thanked him whole heartedly. Kosuke slightly blushed at the energetic change of attitude of Sakuno but good thing for him that Sakuno didn't notice since she was too happy running over to the tennis courts.

Momo and Eiji were taking a break and when Momo looked up from drinking his bottle, he spotted Sakuno.

"Hey, aren't you the one at the hospital?" Momo asked as he went towards Sakuno. Eiji looked up from his own bottle and took a look at Momo's companion.

"Nya, you also study here? I didn't know that." Eiji blinked innocently.

"I've been in a coma for a year. Although, I also studied at Seigaku middle school." Sakuno replied. Momo put his hand under his chin thinking of something. Then he looked up as if he remembered.

"I remember! I see you sometimes walking around with girls following you like you're some god or something." Momo exclaimed as snapped his fingers. Sakuno sweatdropped and Kosuke looked smug.

"I-I see." was the only thing Sakuno could say. _'I don't think I've seen that before. Maybe I keep watching Ryoma-kun that I didn't even notice.' _

"But Momo, he had amnesia right? He can't possibly remember something like that nya." Eiji said and Momo made an O shaped mouth.

"Oh, that's right. Are you oka-" Momo was cut off when Oishi joined the conversation.

"Are you okay? Are you sure it's fine to attend school in your state? You don't even have someone accompanying you. What if someone took advantage of your amnesia?" Oishi worriedly asked, even if Kosuke is a random stranger to him.

"I-I'm fine." Sakuno replied while having both hands up as a sign saying she's fine. "Thank you for worrying, senpai." Sakuno smiled.

Momo, Eiji and Oishi stared at the smile, spacing out. Sakuno confusedly looked at them. Momo came back to reality first.

"Oh sorry, I just remembered someone who has this same smile as yours." Momo muttered.

"Nya, I kind of miss Ryuzaki-chan. Before, she would always come watch us practice." Eiji said with a sad smile.

"Yeah. Before, we never acknowledged her presence here, her cheering for us quietly in our games. But now that she's gone, it's kind of regretful that we didn't even say thanks for her support." Oishi said.

Tears formed in Sakuno's eyes as she realized that the regulars really appreciated her for being there. She thought she was being a bother to them but hearing them say these honest feelings, she now know that she made an impression on the regulars. They noticed her. She's really happy that they noticed her.

"Oishi-senpai, don't say it like that. Ryuzaki-chan's not dead yet." Momo said.

"Ah gomen, gomen. I didn't mean it like that." Oishi apologized. Oishi then noticed tears in Sakuno's eyes. "Tsuda-san, are you okay?"

Sakuno looked up at Oishi and noticed that she was crying.

"Oh sorry, sorry. I don't know what came over me. Haha..." Sakuno said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Don't worry! We know how you feel. After all, you're Ryuzaki-chan's ex-boyfriend." Momo exclaimed. Sakuno blushed.

"No. No. You got it all wrong. I'm n-" Sakuno was cut off when someone spoke from behind.

"Senpai-tachi. Buchou's looking at you with this scary face." Ryoma said with a bored tone. Momo, Eiji and Oishi shivered.

"This is bad. See ya Tsuda-san!" Momo, Eiji and Oishi shouted as they ran over to the courts and rallied with each other while they glance at Tezuka when they get the chance to see if the scary face is gone. Sakuno blinked and then lightly laughed at their actions. Ryoma curiously stared at her.

"Are you planning on joining the tennis club, ex-boyfriend?" Ryoma asked while taking a sip from his Ponta. Sakuno blushed at the nickname she was given.

"I'm just watching and please don't call me that. I-I'm not-" Sakuno was cut off once again when Ryoma spoke.

"I don't really care what you do." Ryoma stated as he walked away. Sakuno pouted.

"You're the one that asked." Sakuno muttered. Kosuke suspiciously stared at Ryoma who was walking away.

_'That guy looks angry at me. Could it be he's jealous of me?' _Kosuke thought. _"Hey, how could you fall for that kind of guy?" _Kosuke curiously asked. Sakuno walked away from the tennis courts deciding to go home.

"Ryoma-kun, he saved me a lot of times. The first time I met him, he saved me from being hit by a racquet. Then during our middle school days, he saved me from girls of a different school that pulled my pigtail. He saved me from tennis regulars of a different team that was bullying me. There's also the time where he saved me from a bear!" Kosuke widened his eyes, looking interested. "It was a thief dressed in a bear costume though." Kosuke faceplanted. "See? There's many reasons for me to fall for him." Sakuno muttered as she looked straight ahead. Kosuke noticed that Sakuno's attention wasn't on the path but on something else.

_'She must think of it as unrequited love. I don't think so though.' _Kosuke thought to himself while remembering Ryoma's actions towards him.

~xoxoxoxo~

"I was just wondering." Sakuno started. Currently, it was night time. They were preparing to sleep when Sakuno wondered about something. "Can you sleep, Tsuda-san?"

"Hm? Yeah I can. If you sleep, somehow I also sleep." Kosuke answered. Sakuno heaved a sigh of relief.

"That's good. It's unhealthy to not sleep." Sakuno said in a motherly tone. Kosuke sweatdropped, _'I don't need to sleep though. Spirits aren't normally sleeping. I think.' _

Once Sakuno closed her eyes and fell asleep, Kosuke also fell into deep slumber.

_"To come back to your own body, there will come a time that you would awaken. When that time do come, you will have to grant the wish of your special person to return to your own body." _

_"Return to my own body? How could I grant the wish if I can't even use my own body?" _

_"Someone will help you." _

_"Who is that someone?" _

_"That is for you to know. Good luck!" _

_"Wait!" _

"Tsuda-san? Tsuda-san!" Kosuke snapped his eyes open and if he had a body, he would be sweating a lot.

"I'm awake now." Kosuke answered Sakuno who was calling to him worriedly.

"I was worried. You were supposed to wake up when I do but you didn't. Did you have a bad dream?" Sakuno worriedly asked.

"Kind of. I think it was a dream of the past." Kosuke answered while thinking of the dream. Sakuno widened her eyes.

"The past? Did you find out how to return to normal?" Sakuno immediately asked. Kosuke also widened his eyes as he realized that there were some parts in the dream that gave him a clue to how to return to normal.

"I have to grant the wish of a special person to me. With someone's help." Kosuke answered while Sakuno looked hopeful. "The bad thing is, I can't remember who the special person was." Sakuno's face fell.

"Then the amnesia thing really is true." Sakuno said with a frown while wearing the blindfold to change into her uniform.

"I don't have amnesia! It's just... it's been a long time." Kosuke answered with a frown. "Anyway, even if it's like that, would you still help me?"

"Of course! Since I want to return to my body too. I don't want to worry obaa-chan anymore. Also Tomo-chan and my friends." Sakuno slowly spoke the last two sentences. She tried hard to held back the tears that were threatening to fall. Good thing the blindfold is there to help her.

"Let's do our best then." Kosuke smiled trying to cheer up Sakuno. Sakuno brightened up and nodded happily. "We'll be late by the way." Kosuke added.

"Oh no!" Sakuno shouted and hurriedly changed her clothes.

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno closed her locker after changing her shoes to school slippers. She looked to her side and noticed Ryoma standing in front of his own locker.

"Ah! Good morning, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno greeted happily. Ryoma looked at Sakuno with a shocked face. Sakuno looked back at him with a confused face and suddenly realized and gasped.

"Oh no! I mean Echizen! Good morning, Echizen! Ahahaha." Sakuno greeted again with a nervous laugh. Ryoma just nodded and walked away with a fast pace.

Sakuno was in a dilemma.

"Oh no! Is he mad at me?" Sakuno whispered to Kosuke.

_"I don't think so. It's more of shock than mad. Could he have realized?" _Kosuke predicted. Sakuno gasped.

"No! Anything but that!"

Meanwhile with Ryoma, he was still walking to class in a fast pace.

_'Earlier, I know it was Tsuda but why did I hear Ryuzaki's voice back then? Am I going crazy?' _Ryoma continued walking in a fast pace but stopped when someone called him.

"Oi, Echizen! You just passed by our classroom." Horio called out and Ryoma turned around. Horio was right, he just passed by their classroom. Ryoma facepalmed.

_'I'm going crazy.' _

~xoxoxoxo~

It was lunch break, Sakuno opened her lunchbox. She tried really hard to make the lunchbox like a guy's. It was tough since she's a girl. But spending time with Ryoma all those times helped her know what kind of lunchboxes guys have.

"_Hey. Since you're a guy, why don't you take this chance to get closer to Echizen by eating lunch with them?" _Kosuke suggested. Sakuno was about to protest but she was interrupted when someone approached her table. She looked up and saw that it was Tomoka.

"T- I mean Osakada-san. Do you need something?" Sakuno nervously smiled.

"Have lunch with us." Tomoka offered with a smile. _'I got suspicious of how he knew me but I thought that maybe Sakuno tells him stories about me that's why he knows my name. I want to get to know this guy who called himself Sakuno's ex-boyfriend.' _And that was Tomoka's real intention.

"S-Sure. Thank you for inviting me." Sakuno smiled happily since she finally got the chance to be with her friends even if they don't know that it was her.

They reached the sakura tree. Sakuno looked around feeling nostalgic as this was the last place that she and her friends met together before the accident happened. Speaking of accident, Sakuno reminded herself that she'll ask Kosuke how he got into a coma.

"Tsuda-kun! It's nice to meet you." Kachiro and Katsuo chorused with a smile. Ryoma just nodded acknowleding Sakuno's presence.

"It's nice to meet you too." Sakuno smiled. Kachiro and Katsuo's smile disappeared and Sakuno wondered if she said something wrong.

"For some reason, you have the same smile as Ryuzaki-san." Kachiro blurted out. "Ah! I'm making the mood gloomy. Forget I said anything. Ahahaha." Kachiro quickly said. Sakuno sadly smiled.

_Cough _

Everyone turned to look at the person who just coughed.

"Oh no! Ryoma-sama is sick? The world is ending!" Tomoka panicked as she ran in circles. Horio twitched.

"You're so loud woman!" Horio said and that started another fight between them. Kachiro and Katsuo just sweatdropped. Sakuno would normally sweatdrop at the scene but she's more worried about Ryoma.

"R- Echizen, are you okay?" Sakuno worriedly asked. Ryoma just nodded, his face was red and he was sweating.

Just then, it seemed the world stopped when Sakuno did something. Horio and Tomoka stopped arguing and stared. Kachiro and Katsuo did the same. Ryoma widened his eyes and blushed but since his face was already red, it wasn't noticeable.

Apparently, Sakuno checked Ryoma's temperature by putting her forehead to his. Ryoma could feel Sakuno's breath but Sakuno didn't seem to notice that their faces are very close to each other. With the other freshmen, their minds screamed 'yaoi'.

Kosuke facepalmed. _"No! You just ruined my image! I would be seen as a gay for as long as I live!" _

Sakuno just ignored him and scolded Ryoma, "You have a fever! We should get you to the infirmary!" Sakuno put Ryoma's arm around her neck and helped him stood up.

"I'm fine." Ryoma protested, feeling kind of embarrassed at the scene that just happened. Good thing that only their friends were there. Bad thing that two of their friends are blabbermouths.

"No! We'll go to the infirmary whether you like it or not!" Sakuno stubbornly answered while helping Ryoma walk to the infirmary.

Ryoma remembered the time Sakuno scolded him for not helping Horio when it was Horio's bragging that got him into trouble. That time, Ryoma obediently followed Sakuno to help Horio. In the situation he is in now, it was the same. Only that it was this random stranger by the name of Kosuke. Ryoma didn't know why but for some reason, the guy's stubborness reminded him of Sakuno and also made him obediently follow.

_'I'm not turning gay right?' _Ryoma deadpanned as Sakuno helped him walk to the infirmary.

~xoxoxoxo~

In the infirmary, Sakuno stayed by Ryoma's side the whole lunch break. Sakuno watched over Ryoma resting with a sad expression on her face. She missed Ryoma actually. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch break but Sakuno didn't move from her spot.

_"Hey. The bell already rang. You're gonna be late for your class. It's just a fever, it's not like he's gonna die or anything." _Kosuke said, trying to cheer Sakuno and persuade her to return to class.

"I want to watch over Ryoma-kun." Sakuno whispered. "I apologize for my selfishness of using your body to skip class though."

"_It's okay. I often skip my class." _Kosuke sweatdropped while scratching his stirred from the bed and saw that Sakuno was looking at him with worried eyes.

"Didn't the bell rang just now? Why are you still here?" Ryoma breathed. It sounded like he was having a hard time speaking due to his fever.

"I just wanted to watch over you." Sakuno replied while fiddling with her shirt since she's not wearing a skirt to fiddle with. Ryoma compared the fiddling with Sakuno's fiddling. He looked behind Sakuno.

"The nurse is here to watch over me so you don't really need to." Ryoma stated. Sakuno's face fell.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm being a bother to you right? I'll just leave then. Sorry for interrupting your rest." Sakuno stood up but Ryoma suddenly grabbed her wrist. Sakuno blushed and turned to look at Ryoma with a confused face.

Ryoma sweatdropped upon realizing what he's doing, _'No matter how you look at it, this is too gay.' _

"You're not a bother. I'm thinking I was the one being a bother for preventing you from going to class." Ryoma muttered while looking down. He slowly let go of Sakuno's wrist and Sakuno went back to her seat.

"Y-You're not a bother. It was my own decision to stay here and watch over you." Sakuno explained. Ryoma sat up and looked straight ahead.

"I wish I got the chance to say that to her also." Ryoma whispered but Sakuno heard it. She stared at Ryoma with curious eyes and Ryoma noticed. Ryoma decided that nothing bad would happen if he tells Kosuke.

"Ryuzaki... she always mentions how she's being a bother to me." Ryoma started while Sakuno slightly widened her eyes. Ryoma continued, "I would avoid the topic by either drinking my drink or muttering 'hn'. I wish I got the chance to say that she wasn't a bother at all." Sakuno tried her best to not let her cover fall by crying.

"I'm actually grateful that she's there. She's the most normal friend that I have." Ryoma whispered. Sakuno can't help but laugh lightly.

_'Ryoma-kun treats me as his friend. That's enough for me.' _Sakuno smiled.

"Why are you laughing?" Ryoma glared. _'Why did I even say these kinds of things to this guy that I'm not close with?' _

"Sorry. I can't help it. So all in all, you don't have a 'normal' friend except her?" Sakuno said with a light laugh and emphasizing the word normal.

"My senpais are too weird. They're all stalkers except buchou. I've never seen buchou laugh or even smile and that just adds him to my weird friends. Horio and Osakada are too loud. The other two, well they're fine maybe." Ryoma complained. Sakuno just listened with a smile on her face.

_'They're getting closer to each other.' _Kosuke thought and smiled but then he frowned. _'I should be happy for them but for some reason, my heart hurts. Could it be...?' _Kosuke widened his eyes.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Fragments of the Past

**A/N: I rarely read my mail and when I did, I was surprised at how many people liked my previous story, Feelings of the Heart. I didn't know many added it in their favorites. Thank you so very much for your support and adding me and the story in your faves. Please continue to keep supporting me. *bows* **

**Also, even if there's mostly SakunoxOC here, it's still Ryosaku :) RxR~**

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Fragments of the Past <strong>

Sakuno was walking home from school. Rather, she was skipping home from school while humming a happy tune. She suddenly realized something was missing and stopped.

"Tsuda-san?" Sakuno waited for his reply but no response. Sakuno feared for the worst.

"Tsuda-san!" Sakuno tried to call louder but still no response. At this moment, Sakuno thought of a million what ifs.

_'Oh no! Was I in his body for so long that it caused a side effect that'll make him disappear forever? What if I can't get back to my own body because of it? What if I stay as a guy for the rest of my life? No! I don't want a gay love with Ryoma-kun!' _Sakuno panicked in her mind but shook her head as she called Kosuke again.

"Tsuda-san!" Sakuno shouted that people around stared at her weirdly. Sakuno sweatdropped.

Kosuke flinched when he finally heard Sakuno shouting at him.

_"I-I'm sorry. What?" _Kosuke stuttered. Sakuno sighed in relief.

"I've been calling you for awhile but you didn't respond. I was so worried that I've been in your body for so long and thought that you disappeared because of it." Sakuno said with a slight frown on her face. She really doesn't want that kind of thing to happen.

"_I'm sorry. I was thinking of something." _Kosuke said. Sakuno noticed that his voice had a hint of sadness in it and it made her even more worried. Just then, a lightbulb popped out of her head.

"Tsuda-san! Let's go on a date!" Sakuno exclaimed brightly. Kosuke blushed and stuttered, "W-W-W-What!"

~xoxoxoxo~

The date started with Sakuno sitting on a bench with two ice creams. Kosuke sweatdropped.

"_First of all, how is a one woman show a date? Also, why two ice creams? You're really a glutton aren't you?" _Kosuke said with bored eyes.

"It might be a one man date to others but to us, it's really a date! Also, I'm eating two ice creams for your share." Sakuno pouted. Kosuke slightly smiled at the pout but sighed right after.

_"You're so stubborn." _Kosuke said but Sakuno didn't seem to hear it for she was too busy eating her ice cream. Kosuke smiled gently at her. She looked so innocent and childish licking the ice cream that Kosuke can't help smiling and blushing. Kosuke deadpanned.

_'If only I had a body, I can smash this stupid brain of mine to a wall nearby.' _Kosuke thought darkly.

"Tsuda-san! Do you want to watch a movie? Oh but, it's your money we'll be using. Wait, I also used your money for this ice cream! I'm so sorry!" Sakuno panicked. Kosuke laughed and Sakuno blushed in embarrassment at being laughed at.

"_It's okay. Guys should pay for girls in dates and since it's my money and that I'm a guy, it's like I'm really paying for this date." _Kosuke reasoned. Sakuno brightened.

"So, a movie then?" Sakuno asked with a smile. Kosuke also smiled.

_"Yeah." _

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma was walking home, passing by the shopping districts just for the heck of it. He noticed Kosuke, who in reality is Sakuno, entering the movie theater alone.

_'Doesn't he have a girlfriend or something?' _Ryoma instantly thought. Then his mind thought of something indecent like him and Kosuke entering the movie theater and in that dark theater they would...

Ryoma banged his head at the lamp post nearby that caught the attention of the people around him.

_'I'm not falling for that guy. What the heck's wrong with me? I'm always surrounded by guys but this is the first time that... Let's not go there! Think straight Ryoma.' _Ryoma thought while shaking his head and continued walking back to his home. People who witnessed the scene sweatdropped at him.

~xoxoxoxo~

In the movie, Sakuno was too absorbed in it that Kosuke can't help but smile. It was a love story kind of movie that would bore guys to death so Kosuke just watched Sakuno's reactions instead of the movie. And he was having fun.

Every time when a kiss scene happens, Sakuno would cover her eyes with her hands and would peek in between the fingers to see if it was finished. The sounds of the kissing would make Sakuno blush and Kosuke can't help but laugh lightly. Unfortunately, Sakuno was too absorbed that she didn't notice Kosuke laughing at her reactions.

When the movie was finished, Sakuno stretched her arms.

"That was a great movie!" Sakuno exclaimed, contented with the movie.

"_Yeah. It was." _Kosuke answered referring to him watching Sakuno's reactions rather than the movie. Sakuno looked at her watch, rather Kosuke's watch, and noticed that it was past 6.

"Oh no. Your parents might worry about me. I forgot to inform them." Sakuno said while running back home.

_"It's alright. My parents aren't that strict." _Sakuno smiled and nodded. She slowed down and started walking back to their home. It was a quiet walk and Sakuno suddenly remembered something she really wanted to ask to Kosuke.

"Tsuda-san, how did you... get into a coma?" Sakuno asked while hesitating. Kosuke slightly widened his eyes, surprised at the sudden question but he remained silent.

"I-I'm sorry. I know you don't want to rememeber the incident. I-I was too curious. Sorry." Sakuno apologized over and over after realizing that it must be a sensitive topic to Kosuke. She bit her lip wishing that it won't affect their friendship. A sudden thought came to Sakuno's mind.

_'Tsuda-san... does he even think of me as a friend?' _Sakuno frowned at the thought. _'I must be a bother to him. I took his body without permission, even wasting his money like this. Now I'm hurting his feelings because of my selfishness.' _Sakuno's face fell. Kosuke noticed this and panicked.

"_H-Hey! Don't be sad. A-Actually,I'm only silent because I can't remember why I was in a coma." _Kosuke bowed, his bangs covering his eyes. Sakuno stopped walking and widened her eyes.

"You don't remember? So you really do have amnesia?" Sakuno asked. Kosuke nodded.

"_I don't know why but I noticed that I can't remember anything about my accident. I still remember the people I met and my past except the accident. Also something's weird in my memories, I see a person but the person's figure is just like a shadow. I can't figure out who it is. But whoever that person is, that person always makes me smile and I can feel that that person is a really special person in my life." _Kosuke muttered.

"You have to remember that person then! Since we can only return to our own bodies if we grant that person's wish." Sakuno exclaimed. Kosuke nodded.

"_Yeah, but I just can't force my brain to remember that person. It's just impossible." _Kosuke sighed. Silence started.

"I know!" Sakuno suddenly shouted and Kosuke flinched, "The dream you told me is part of your past right? Maybe if you sleep, you might dream something about your past and of that person!" Sakuno happily said.

Kosuke sweatdropped, "_But you know, a dream is still a dream. It might not be true you know." _Kosuke sighed. Sakuno pouted.

"Anything that happens to us now can be true. Especially after this possession thingy." Sakuno said while pouting. Kosuke smiled.

_"You're so stubborn. Fine, let's just say that the dream is true. Let's just hurry back home so we can sleep and I can dream." _Kosuke said while Sakuno nodded and started skipping happily back home.

~xoxoxoxo~

The next morning, Kosuke and Sakuno's background turned gloomy.

"So you didn't dream last night huh?" Sakuno said. Kosuke nodded with the gloomy background. They both sighed.

_"Well there's lots of nights to dream, let's take it slowly and attend school first." _Kosuke suggested and Sakuno agreed.

At school, Sakuno walked inside the school gates and spotted Ryoma. Her gloomy background turned into a sunny background and she happily called out to him, "Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma turned around and saw Sakuno running towards him. Just then, Ryoma remembered his predicament the other day about him falling in love with... Anyway, he ran away from Sakuno on impulse that made Sakuno stop running towards him.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Sakuno asked with the sunny background disappearing and the gloomy background appearing again. Kosuke sweatdropped. "Oh no! It must be because I called him by his first name. Waah!" Sakuno sniffed.

~xoxoxoxo~

It was gym class and the lesson will be about swimming. Sakuno decided to change her clothes in the gym storage instead of the guys' changing room.

"_Are you sure you don't want to see hot guys changing and showing off their bodies to you?" _Kosuke teased. Sakuno blushed and pouted.

"No. I don't even want to see your body, why would I want to see theirs?" Sakuno countered which kinda insulted Kosuke thinking that his body is too ugly for her.

After changing, Sakuno went to the swimming pool and saw Ryoma sitting near the pool with his foot swinging around playing with the water. He seems to be thinking about something deep. Sakuno approached him.

"Echizen-kun. I'm sorry." Sakuno bowed. Ryoma looked at her startled.

"What are you apologizing for?" Ryoma asked slightly backing away from Sakuno since he can't forget his predicament of the possibility of turning gay.

"You ran away when I called you by your first name without even asking." Sakuno said.

"It doesn't really matter to me if you call me by my first name or last. Call me whatever you want." Ryoma said, calming down while turning his head away. Sakuno smiled a goofy smile.

"Then, I'll call you Koshimae! I always wanted to call you that." Sakuno said wanting to tease Ryoma. She knows how he hated that nickname that was given to him by a certain jungle boy. But instead of the angry face Sakuno was expecting Ryoma to show, Ryoma looked at her with a shocked face.

"How did you know I was called Koshimae?" Ryoma asked with suspicious eyes. Sakuno sweatdropped.

"I-I met this red-haired guy last time I was in Osaka while visiting my relatives and he kept talking about wanting to beat Koshimae. It's kind of read like Echizen in a way so..." Sakuno made an excuse while looking away.

Ryoma sighed, "Just call me by my first or last name but not Koshimae. Seriously that guy." Ryoma vein popped as Kintarou once again entered his life.

Silence ensued. No one talking with one another. Sakuno's face fell, _'We were just talking yesterday but now he's really quiet.' _

Sakuno sat beside Ryoma and looked at him. Sakuno thought that maybe she can find out if Ryoma likes someone without acting suspicious since she was in Kosuke's body.

"Ryoma-kun," Sakuno started while blushing, "Do you... like...like..." Sakuno's head was spinning out of embarrassment and many thoughts came in to her mind. She wanted to ask a lot of questions like 'Do you like someone?' or something like, 'Are you gay?' and maybe, 'Do you like Sakuno?'.

"Do you like me?" Sakuno blurted out in confusion. Ryoma deadpanned.

"W-What?" Ryoma asked nearly shouting. Sakuno sweatdropped.

"I-I mean do you like someone? Ahahaha. Sorry about that." Sakuno quickly added with Kosuke facepalming.

Ryoma stared at the pool watching the guys splashing water on the girls. Sakuno waited for his answer anxiously. Why did she even ask that question. What if Ryoma likes someone, what would she do? Would she run away heartbroken? But there's also a chance that Ryoma doesn't like someone. This thought made Sakuno hopeful. She nervously waited for Ryoma's answer. If he was going to answer.

"There is someone. Maybe." Ryoma muttered and Sakuno widened her eyes.

"I-I see." Sakuno replied while looking down, her eyes covered by her bangs. Kosuke wanted to say that Sakuno should ask who it is but he also don't want to. If Sakuno learned that Ryoma likes her, Kosuke won't have a chance anymore. Sakuno would only think of Ryoma everyday until they return to their bodies. Kosuke decided not to tell Sakuno to ask Ryoma who since he wants to be with Sakuno more. He wants Sakuno to think of him as well. Even if it's just a little. Kosuke bowed his head. Sakuno stood up, her bangs still covering her eyes and Ryoma turned to look at her.

"I'm going to swim." Sakuno looked at Ryoma with a smile on her face. Ryoma noticed that it was a fake smile since her eyes are clearly showing sadness.

Sakuno walked but due to her clumsy nature, even if it was Kosuke's body, she slipped and fell in the pool. Ryoma stood up and dived in to save Sakuno upon seeing that she was not going up to the surface.

~xoxoxoxo~

"...da! Oi! Tsuda!"

Sakuno opened her eyes and saw Ryoma's worried face. She blushed in their close proximity and immediately sat up.

"W-What happened?" Sakuno asked and noticed everyone gathering around her. They all sighed in relief upon seeing her fine.

"You slipped in the pool and Echizen saved you." Horio explained. Sakuno blushed.

"I-I see. Thank you, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled but suddenly remembered the scene before all that. 

Sakuno frowned, _'Ryoma-kun likes someone else.' _

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Ryoma asked upon seeing Sakuno frown. Sakuno shook her head.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"Alright. Gym is over. Go change your clothes." The teacher said, "Also Tsuda-san, you better visit the infirmary since you might've injured something." Sakuno nodded and walked away to change her clothes and go to the infirmary.

While walking to the infirmary, Sakuno noticed Kosuke was being quiet again.

"Tsuda-san, you're quiet again. Is something wrong?" Sakuno worriedly asked.

"While you were fainted after slipping in the pool, I remembered about my accident." Kosuke said, his bangs covering his eyes. Sakuno widened her eyes and stopped walking.

**Flashback **

_"Kosuke-kun! Hurry up! Hurry up!" A girl in a swimsuit called out to Kosuke. Kosuke was fifteen years old at the time and the girl looked like a year younger than him. They were in a swimming pool with Kosuke's parents and the girl's guardian. _

_"You're too excited. You shouldn't run around the pool you know. You might slip or something." Kosuke sighed while walking towards the girl. _

_"Hurry up! I want to swim with you!" The girl pouted. Kosuke smiled. _

_"Seriously, you're too energetic." Kosuke said as he scratched his head. _

_Kosuke finally reached the girl and said, _

_"Here I am, Sakuno." _

**End of Chapter**


	5. Let's go on a trip!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and faves like always. I hope this next chapter satisfies you all. Some scenes are Kosuke's POV by the way. RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Let's go on a trip!<strong>

**Kosuke POV **

I remember everything. I moved into a neighborhood where Sakuno lives when I became a first year high school student. She became my friend when my parents greeted her grandmother since we're all gonna be neighbors. She was a very shy girl. Always blushing and stuttering. I always tease her because of it but instead of getting angry, she would pout and smile as if I was just telling a joke. We became close because of my attitude and also because of the family trip we had with her and her grandmother. But after that moment in the family trip, our friendship got broken.

**Flashback **

_"Kosuke-kun! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Sakuno wearing swimsuit called out to me. We were in a swimming pool with my parents and her grandmother. _

_"You're too excited. You shouldn't run around the pool you know. You might slip or something." I sighed while walking towards her. _

_"Hurry up! I want to swim with you!" She pouted. I smiled. _

_"Seriously, you're too energetic." I said as I scratched my head. _

_I finally reached her and said, _

_"Here I am, Sakuno." _

_She just smiled at me and dipped her foot in the water before completely going in. I jumped in the pool and splashed water on her. We had a very fun time but fun times don't last forever. _

_We were taking an ice cream break sitting at the edge of the pool. We were talking about lots of stuff especially about a certain person named 'Ryoma-kun'. I was jealous of that 'Ryoma-kun' for getting Sakuno's attention but I tried my best to keep it hidden from her. While we were talking, a couple behind us were flirting with each other and it grosses me out. Really. The guy playfully pushed the girl and the girl pretended to fall back while they were laughing but the stupid girl accidentally bumped into Sakuno while she was pretending to fall back. _

_"Sakuno!" I shouted as Sakuno fell in the swimming pool and my parents and her grandmother instantly looked at the commotion I was causing. They ran towards me and also shouted Sakuno's name. I panicked even more when Sakuno wouldn't go up. I dived in the pool to rescue Sakuno and found her unconscious. I successfully did it and when I was walking out of the pool to lie Sakuno somewhere, I stupidly slipped on the ice cream that I left forgotten on the floor and fell backwards and hit my head on the rail of the swimming pool and then on the cold and rough floor. _

_I blacked out and I don't know how much time passed but I woke up in a bright place and there was this guy standing near me and looking straight at me. _

_Then he bluntly said, "You're dead. You've been a good person throughout your life so welcome to heaven." _

_I sweatdropped at his bluntness but was quickly replaced with shock as I realized, "WHAT? I died just by hitting my head two times?" _

_"The floor has a rocky surface and your head bled so you can die by bloodloss." The guy said uncaringly. Seriously, is this guy even worthy to be called an angel? _

_"I don't want to die yet! Is there anything I can do to live? Don't you give poor beings like me a second chance or something?" I complained. "I'm still young to die. I didn't get a girlfriend throughout my whole life! At least let me have a girlfriend before I die or something." I added. The guy just stared at me with bored eyes. _

_"Actually I lied. You're not dead yet." The guy said in a bored voice. I twitched. This guy is seriously annoying me. "You're currently in a coma in earth. But before you come back to your own body, there are conditions. You have to do the conditions successfully otherwise it's welcome to heaven for you." _

_What he said gave me hope. I looked at him with hopeful eyes and he backed away from me disgusted. How did this guy became an angel anyway? _

_"To come back to your own body, there will come a time that you would awaken. When that time do come, you will have to grant the wish of your special person to return to your own body." _

_"Return to my own body? How could I grant the wish if I can't even use my own body?" _

_"Someone will help you." _

_"Who is that someone?" _

_"That is for you to know. Good luck!" _

_"Wait!" _

_I think I fell down or something after that. I don't know. Since heaven is high up in the clouds, there is a possibility that I fell from the clouds back to earth. _

_"By the way, we will remove the memories of your special person to make this mission challenging." The guy added and even if I can't see him, I know he's smirking and mocking me by the tone of his voice. It makes me so angry. But then I have other things to worry about other than him. _

_I tried my hardest to remember Sakuno while I was falling down. Sakuno was my special person. She would always greet me good morning when we go out of our home together to go to school. She's the only one who would listen to my problems and complaints about my stupid friends. Just being by her side cheers me up. Seeing her smile would never fail to make me blush and smile back. I really love her. The only problem is she loves this so called 'Ryoma-kun' and her wish would probably be being together with that guy. _

_Ah, to hell with it. I don't care if that's her wish. I still have to remember her and grant her wish so that I can go back to my own body. Being alive still has a chance with her but a dead person doesn't have any chances. _

**End of Flashback **

In the end, I still forgot her no matter how much I tried not to. I'm just wondering why I dreamed of the past when it's supposed to be a challenge to not remember anything. Is that guy that seems to be an angel giving me consideration regarding that? I thought deeply about it but I was interrupted when Sakuno spoke.

"So, what happened to you that you got into the hospital?" She asked me. Now that I think about it, why couldn't she remember me? Is she part of the not remembering thing? But the guy didn't tell me anything about my special person forgetting me.

"_I slipped on the pool saving someone and hit my head on the rail of the swimming pool and and then on the floor. I think my head bled a lot and that made it hard for me to wake up. Maybe." _I answered her. I decided not to tell her that she was my special person since she doesn't even remember me.

"Do you remember your special person?" Sakuno asked again.

"_No. Not really." _I bit my lip as I answered. Sakuno sighed. I think I disappointed her but I decided already. "_Speaking of wishes though, what do you wish for?" _I asked while looking elsewhere. I have to be sure if being with that guy really is her wish.

"We're not really talking about wishes but I really want to wake up and always be by Ryoma-kun's side." Sakuno answered with a gentle smile on her face and she was looking down with a gentle look in her eyes. Well that answered my suspicions but it hurt a lot. Ouch. Talk about rejection.

Anyway, so my mission is to make Sakuno and that Echizen guy get together. They clearly like each other but are too shy to express their feelings. This is such a troublesome situation. How the heck can I get them together with me like this?

"Why do you ask about my wish, Tsuda-san? My wish isn't really important right?" Sakuno asked. Oh hell your wish is very important.

"_Well, you know, you helped me a lot..." _Well not really. You embarrassed me for the rest of my life. "_You took care of my body and made my parents happy so it's a way of saying thank you to you?" _I said as an excuse. Sheesh, I beg of you to act like me for once Sakuno. If it were me, I would only look at my parents boredly when they hugged me back then. I sighed.

Sakuno smiled and continued walking. Wait, she wore a sad smile. What the heck? Oh I remember. She thought that Echizen likes another girl. Sheesh, can't she be more optimistic and think that Echizen likes her? I sighed again.

~xoxoxoxo~

**Normal POV **

Ryoma entered Sakuno's hospital room and saw her grandmother first thing near the bed staring at Sakuno's unconscious body with lifeless eyes. Ryoma wasn't that cold hearted so he kind of felt sorry for her. Sakuno is the only family she has right now at home and if even Sakuno is going to be taken away from her, I don't think her weak and old body could take it.

Ryoma approached his former coach silently and lightly put his hand on her shoulder. Sumire slowly looked at Ryoma and smiled an empty smile. She looked like she didn't get enough sleep.

"Sensei, you should go home and rest for awhile. I could watch over her for you if you want." Ryoma offered but Sumire shook her head.

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying. Maybe it's you who should rest. Your class would have a trip tomorrow right?"

Ryoma nodded and Sumire looked at Sakuno, "Too bad Sakuno couldn't join in the fun. She couldn't even experience high school yet. To have something like this happen to her on her first day."

Ryoma noticed tears forming in the corner of Sumire's eyes. It's hard being unable to do anything. All they could do is wait for Sakuno to wake up. Ryoma looked at Sakuno for a while and then excused himself to his sensei. Since Sakuno got into a coma, Ryoma would visit her every now and then. Just looking at her then leaving. Deep down, Ryoma wished that Sakuno would wake up if he visits and he will be the first one she sees.

~xoxoxoxo~

_'What kind of trip is this?' _Ryoma, Sakuno and Kosuke thought simultaneously.

Apparently, it's an overnight trip and they would be travelling in pairs. As expected, Ryoma and Sakuno were paired but that wasn't really the problem here. Well to Sakuno, it is a problem.

But the real problem is, "Is it necessary to be handcuffed, sensei?" Ryoma asked while staring at the handcuff. Ryoma and Sakuno were handcuffed to each other and that just added to Sakuno's problem.

"_How did the teacher even get this many handcuffs?" _Kosuke sweatdropped as he saw all students handcuffed to their partner.

The teacher nodded and said, "It's better to be safe than never." with a smile on his face. A creepy one at that.

_'Apparently, this teacher is a pervert and is into S&M.' _Ryoma and Kosuke thought and sighed simultaneously. Sakuno got confused and somehow amused at them being in sync.

Anyway, they were in an amusement park and in that amusement park for some random and unknown reason, has a forest in which you can camp in. That is where they would camp in and sleep until tomorrow. While handcuffed.

"Where should we go first?" Ryoma boredly asked. Sakuno thought of lots of things. She shuddered at the thought of riding a roller coaster and got scared in going through the haunted house. Maybe they could do target shooting or something? But Sakuno thought that she sucks at that game so bad and would only humiliate herself, rather Kosuke, in front of Ryoma.

"_To the haunted house!" _Kosuke shouted. Sakuno looked away from Ryoma that made Ryoma pop out a question mark on top of his head.

"No! I don't want to enter the haunted house. Especially with Ryoma-kun." Sakuno whispered to Kosuke. Kosuke sighed.

"You want to go to the haunted house?" Ryoma asked and Sakuno instantly looked up. Apparently, when she looked away from Ryoma, she faced the direction of the haunted house and that made Ryoma think that Sakuno wants to go there.

"No, I don't really-" Sakuno was cut off when Ryoma was already heading towards the haunted house and being handcuffed, Sakuno was dragged towards it. Sakuno deadpanned and sweatdropped a lot and Kosuke snickered.

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma and Sakuno were sitting on a bench with Ryoma drinking soda. Sakuno had a horrified look on her face and Kosuke sighed in relief since Sakuno didn't scream girly inside the haunted house. Kosuke would really be embarrassed for the rest of his life if she did.

_'I think Ryoma-kun is mad at me. He has this annoyed look on his face. Maybe because since I was the one who suggested it, even if I really didn't, I was the one to get scared.' _Sakuno frowned.

_'I'm so annoyed at myself. Why the heck did my heart beat so fast when Tsuda hugged my arm back then when he was scared?' _Ryoma thought with an annoyed look on his face.

_'That scene was so wrong in every person's point of view.' _Ryoma and Kosuke thought simultaneously while remembering the hugging arm scene. Sakuno was completely oblivious to that fact.

"Should we eat lunch first, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma just nodded and stood up as they went towards the food stands.

After they ate, they rested for awhile and brainstormed on what to ride next.

"We can't ride the roller coaster since we just ate. I don't want you puking all over the place and on me during the ride." Ryoma bluntly said and Sakuno sweatdropped.

"I-I don't really like roller coasters."

"Hn. Should we ride the ferris wheel then?" Ryoma suggested. Sakuno blushed. Kosuke facepalmed.

_'How stupid is this guy? Doesn't he know how wrong it is for two guys to be in a ferris wheel together?' _Kosuke thought as he shuddered imagining it.

Sakuno couldn't believe what was happening that made her unable to answer Ryoma and Ryoma instantly added, "Don't get me wrong. You just don't seem the type to ride hardcore rides so maybe a ferris wheel is the best for you."

Sakuno looked at Ryoma with puppy eyes and Ryoma backed away, kind of freaked out.

_'Ryoma-kun is so nice to think of my feelings like that.' _Sakuno thought happily. Sakuno immediately ran towards the ferris wheel dragging Ryoma and Kosuke facepalmed lots of times.

~xoxoxoxo~

Kosuke was moping around remembering the scene when they entered the cabin of the ferris wheel, the personnel was looking at them with suspicious eyes while Sakuno remained oblivious to the embarrassment of the boys as she looked out the window and smiled brightly at the magnificent view. They were at the top when Sakuno started a conversation.

"What if the ferris wheel stops while we're at the top?" Sakuno asked with a hint of excitement in her voice as if she wants that to happen.

"It only happens in shows." Ryoma answered immediately looking out of the window.

"Yeah. It's so cliche." Sakuno agreed but then the ferris wheel suddenly stopped. Ryoma, Sakuno and Kosuke deadpanned.

_'No way, it really happened.' _They all thought. Sakuno panicked and stood up but Ryoma and Kosuke remained calm and just sighed.

"Ryoma-kun! What do we do? What if we get stuck here for the rest of our lives? NO!" Sakuno frantically said.

"Of course that won't happen. Just calm down. I'm sure they're fixing the problem right now." Ryoma encouraged. Sakuno sat back still wearing a worried face. Ryoma stared at her.

"You really act like Ryuzaki. She would panic like that even in small things like me getting wounded or something." Ryoma said as he put his fist on his cheek and his elbow on his lap and staring at Sakuno.

"You getting wounded is a serious thing! What if it gets infected?" Sakuno snapped back then she realized what she had just said and leaned back on the seat, "I-I'm sorry. Th-This is just how I am." Sakuno muttered as she looked down. Ryoma looked out the window and silence ensued. Both busy with their thoughts.

_'Ryoma-kun mentioned me again. Maybe he's already suspicious of me being Sakuno in a guy's body.' _Sakuno thought.

'_Come on Sakuno, get a clue that he likes you. I mean, he noticed you enough to know your attitude.' _Kosuke thought with an annoyed look.

_'Why am I comparing Ryuzaki with Tsuda? Have I transferred my feelings to this guy instead?' _Ryoma facepalmed.

Silence was kept even until the ferris wheel moved.

~xoxoxoxo~

After the ferris wheel scene, they decided to do the target shooting game. Actually, it was Ryoma who wants to do it. It all started when...

Ryoma was behind Sakuno as they walked around the amusement park wasting time. They passed by the target shooting place and Ryoma instantly stopped as a prize caught his eye. Sakuno noticed Ryoma stopped following her because of the handcuff tugging her hand and looked back and saw Ryoma staring at something in the target shooting game.

"Ryoma-kun? You want to do target shooting?" Sakuno asked while her head is tilted slightly. Ryoma instantly looked at Sakuno and nodded.

"This stuff toy reminds me of Ryuzaki. I don't know why though. I'll just play this to waste time and if I do get it, which I will, I'll just give it to her." Ryoma answered. Sakuno blushed and looked at the stuff toy Ryoma mentioned. It was a pink bunny stuff toy with a pink racket. Sakuno blushed at its cuteness and was kind of excited that she will get this prize.

Anyway, Ryoma proceeded with the game and aimed the toy gun at the bunny. It was kind of hard since his hand was handcuffed to Sakuno but because of playing tennis and because of Inui's rigorous training, his aim is a lot better than before so he successfully hit the bunny. He gets three tries so he just randomly shot random prizes.

In the end, Ryoma got the pink bunny, the blue bunny and a brown cat.

_'If I bring these stuff toys back home, baka oyaji would tease me endlessly about how girly or gay I am. Hm...' _Ryoma thought as he stared at the stuff toys. Sakuno looked at him confusedly. Ryoma noticed Sakuno looking at him and he got an idea. He stretched out his hand to Sakuno while holding the blue bunny.

"You can have this. It's too much to carry all three." Ryoma bluntly said. Sakuno blushed.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Sakuno said with a cheerful smile as she took the blue bunny. Ryoma slightly smiled at the scene.

_'If only it was Ryuzaki who smiled like that while I gave her the stuff toy.' _

~xoxoxoxo~

The sun was setting and the amusement park trip was finished. The students were at the forest for the camping and were all busy preparing dinner.

"Echizen! I'm all done with my work. Want me, who has 2 months of cooking experience, to help you?" Horio bragged.

"No thanks. You might see me putting poison in your food." Ryoma smiled a creepy smile. A smile that reminds Horio so much of Fuji. Because of that, Horio instantly backed away. Sakuno sweatdropped.

After dinner, they all went to their respective tents. Sakuno had one major problem though.

_'How am I going to change my clothes?' _Sakuno panicked in her mind. The teacher said that the handcuffs won't be removed until they reach school. If Sakuno changes clothes with a blindfold, Ryoma would think of her as a weird person. Sakuno inwardly cried.

"I'm changing my clothes now." Ryoma said and started to remove his shirt. Sakuno blushed and held her nose, afraid of having a nosebleed in front of him. Sakuno turned her back away from him and waited for him to change his clothes. Sakuno could hear the sounds the clothes were making as they were removed or worn by Ryoma. Sakuno closed her eyes hard trying not to imagine things. Her heart was beating so fast she might get a heart attack, which is worst than a nosebleed. She can feel her hand that was handcuffed to his hand moving with the same pace as Ryoma's hand as he removed and wore his clothes. Sakuno was getting dizzy with all the blood going into her head but was interrupted when Ryoma suddenly spoke.

"I'm done. You can change your clothes now." Ryoma said as Sakuno wanted to run away. But even if she run away, Ryoma would still be there since they were handcuffed to each other. Stupid teacher.

"_You're finally gonna see the glorious body I have been raising my whole life." _Kosuke said with tears of joy in his eyes, like a father proud of the accomplishments of his daughter or something.

Sakuno sweatdropped but closed her eyes as she removed her shirt. She kept her eyes closed until she was done changing clothes and when she was done, she opened her eyes with victory written in it. Kosuke faceplanted.

"_You didn't see anything after all. Why did you have to close your eyes?" _Kosuke sniffed. Sakuno smiled triumphantly as she passed by another obstacle in her new life successfully. She turned to look at Ryoma but she saw that he was fast asleep. Sakuno sweatdropped.

_'I almost fainted out of embarrassment while he was changing. How did he fall asleep while I was changing?' _Sakuno pouted, _'Maybe because Ryoma-kun sees me as a guy instead of a girl so he thought it would be fine to see my body since we're both guys.' _Sakuno thought as her expression turned sad.

_'I want to go back to my body.' _Sakuno thought as she lied down on the sleeping bag facing Ryoma's back.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Sleepover!

**A/N: Thanks for the support you've all given me. It gives me inspiration to write actually. I hope I don't disappoint you guys and you all will continue to support me till the end. Without further ado, here's the next chapter for Ryoma's Boyfriend?. Honestly, I had a writer's block with this story. Don't forget to RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Sleepover! <strong>

Finally, the trip was finished and all the students rejoiced as they were finally freed from their handcuffs.

"Those stupid handcuffs left a mark on my wrist." Horio complained. Ryoma was ignoring him like usual and was bending his wrist back and forth.

"The handcuff kind of hurts me at times." Sakuno said. For some reason, Ryoma looked up in Sakuno's direction. Sakuno noticed this and questioningly looked at Ryoma.

"Oh nothing, are you okay?" Ryoma asked as he noticed Sakuno's questioning gaze. Sakuno blushed and nodded.

_'Ryoma-kun's worried about Kosuke. ...Is he gay?' _Sakuno whimpered upon hearing her thoughts. Kosuke seems to guess what she was thinking and interrupted her thoughts.

"_Hey, whatever you're thinking, I don't like it one bit." _Kosuke said with a suspicious tone. Sakuno gasped and looked away from Horio and Ryoma. The two looked at Sakuno questioningly.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Sakuno whispered while her hand covered her mouth.

"_No, I just took a wild guess. You noticed that Echizen is worried about me right and you're thinking that he's gay?" _Kosuke slightly glared while asking that, '_Sheesh, I'm not into that kind of stuff.' _Kosuke thought.

"Tsuda-san, are you psychic?" Sakuno asked with eyes wide in amazement.

Kosuke sighed, "_No. Anyway, I'm sure Echizen's not gay. Let me tell you honestly, Echizen's not thinking of me but..." _

"Tsuda, what are you doing? Let's go grab some burgers on the way home." Horio said, cutting off Kosuke. Kosuke vein popped.

_"That guy's annoying me." _Kosuke grudgingly said. Sakuno lightly laughed.

~xoxoxoxo~

Currently, Horio and Ryoma were playing janken to decide who will pay the burgers. Sakuno got lucky winning the first round. While Horio and Ryoma were deciding who will pay, Kosuke found the chance to continue his conversation with Sakuno.

"_As I was saying earlier, Echizen's not thinking of me but he's thinking of..." _Kosuke was cut off again when Horio shouted.

"NOO! How did I lose?" Horio mourned over his lost and his loss of money while Ryoma smirked triumphantly. Kosuke's vein popped.

"_When I get back to my freaking body, I'll make sure to get my revenge on that guy!" _Kosuke shouted while Sakuno flinched.

After hanging out in the burger joint, Sakuno said goodbye to Horio and Ryoma and headed back home. Kosuke kept grumbling and muttering colorful words at Horio and Sakuno sweatdropped.

"Calm down Kosuke-kun." Sakuno said with a smile on her face. Kosuke forgot his anger and shock replaced it.

"_You called me by my first name." _Kosuke said with wide eyes.

"You don't like it? For some reason, it's more comfortable to call you Kosuke-kun than Tsuda-san. I wonder why."

"_No, I like it. I admit that I like Kosuke-kun better." _Kosuke said with a gentle smile. Even if Sakuno forgot about him, they can always make new memories together.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Have you noticed that ochibi and Ryuzaki-chan's ex-boyfriend are always together?" Eiji asked as he leaned his elbow against Momo. They were currently at tennis practice and Eiji suddenly saw Ryoma heading to the courts with Sakuno.

"Yeah. They became close friends fast despite being love rivals." Momo commented. Eiji gasped.

"N-No way! Don't tell me ochibi changed his type that instead of cute girls like Ryuzaki-chan to guys like Kosuke-chan!" Eiji freaked out and ran around the courts, disturbing practice.

"Kikumaru! Run 30 laps around the courts!" Tezuka ordered as Eiji started annoying him that day. Eiji whined but ran his laps. After all, no one can counter Tezuka's words.

~xoxoxoxo~

"I've decided!" Eiji shouted in Sakuno's face with Ryoma beside her.

"You're so loud Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma bluntly said but Eiji glomped him instead, "Kikumaru-senpai! Let go!" Ryoma struggled but it was no use.

"Kosuke-chan! I invite you to a sleepover right now! You're coming with us too ochibi. If you two don't agree, something bad will happen." Eiji threatened while lifting up a bottle of Inui juice. Ryoma and Sakuno shuddered.

"What if our parents don't agree?" Sakuno asked with a nervous smile.

"I took care of that." Inui appeared while his glasses glinted dangerously. Ryoma and Sakuno shuddered once again.

~xoxoxoxo~

In the end, Ryoma and Sakuno with the rest of the Regulars even Tezuka were at Atobe's house for a sleepover. They all looked at Eiji with suspicious eyes. Eiji just innocently looked back at them.

"What? Eiji blinked.

"Out of all the houses available, why Atobe-san's house?" Momo asked. Eiji waved a finger at Momo.

"It has a large bedroom and will be able to make all of us fit in. Also, this is just one of the many houses Atobe has. He rarely uses this and gave us permission to use it since he doesn't want it to just rot." Eiji explained with a his nose held high and his arms crossed.

"Uh huh." The rest muttered with bored eyes.

After a while, each one was assigned their own tasks. Kawamura will cook their food with the assistance of Oishi. Fuji and Inui were banned from the kitchen and were asked to gather movie materials but a sudden thought came to their mind that they would only pick scary movies so they decided that they should just arrange the futons. Kaidoh and Tezuka were assigned for the movies they're going to watch while Eiji and Momo were in the kitchen preparing drinks while planning for something evil to make Ryoma admit. Ryoma and Sakuno were assigned to prepare the living room and the television and dvd player.

~xoxoxoxo~

In Kawamura and Oishi side...

Oishi noticed Kawamura adding coffee to the curry.

"That kind of ingredient seems familiar." Oishi commented.

"Yeah, Katsuo-kun used this ingredient when he cooked our curry back at camp."

Peaceful pairing.

~xoxoxoxo~

With Fuji and Inui...

"Huh?" Fuji's head tilted to the side with his eyes still closed wondering about something.

"Fuji, is something wrong?" Inui asked as soon as Fuji stopped laying the futons.

"We're missing one futon."

"... Ninety percent probability that it was Momoshiro and Eiji's plan."

~xoxoxoxo~

With Tezuka and Kaidoh pairing...

"... Buchou, do you have any idea what to watch?" Kaidoh asked.

"I'm thinking of 'A Dog of Flanders'." Tezuka answered with his back facing Kaidoh and his eyes hidden by the fog in his glasses.

"Buchou likes drama and anime?" Kaidoh asked dumbfounded. Tezuka looked back at Kaidoh.

"No! I'm thinking of the animal lovers and the childish members in the team! The team always comes first!" Tezuka shouted while walking towards Kaidoh and Kaidoh walking backwards.

"You're being defensive buchou." Kaidoh sweatdropped.

~xoxoxoxo~

Eiji and Momo side...

Eiji and Momo's eyes glinted dangerously as they poured a medium amount of alcohol in the juice.

"Let's play truth or dare and get ochibi to admit." Eiji suggested.

"But making him drunk can make him reveal it." Momo suggested.

"Let's do both! We'll play after the movie." Eiji and Momo decided. Then they evil laughed together. Oishi and Kawamura who was near them backed away from them feeling their evil aura.

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma and Sakuno side...

Surprise, surprise, well not really. It's always awkward silence between them. Sakuno quietly and nervously fixed the cushions of the sofa and Ryoma wordlessly prepared the dvd player. Kosuke took this chance and made a conversation.

"_I've been interrupted a lot of times but I can say it properly now. I was telling you that Echizen..." _

"I'm sorry Kosuke-kun but I can't listen now. I'm in a pinch! I-I'm a girl in a guys' sleepover. What am I gonna do?" Sakuno whimpered quietly in order not to get noticed by Ryoma.

Kosuke twitched but kept his calm since this was Sakuno interrupting him, "_Calm down. I'll help you make an excuse if ever they dare you to do something embarrassing." _

"Thank you so much Kosuke-kun!" Sakuno whispered gratefully while crying tears of joy. Unknown to them, Ryoma was glancing at Sakuno with suspicious eyes.

~xoxoxoxo~

After eating dinner, they started watching the movie. But...

"WAAH!" Eiji and Momo cried. Tears flowing continuously from their eyes like a waterfall.

"Th-That was so sad!" Eiji cried on Momo's shoulder.

"Right! I-It's so tragic!" Momo cried.

Not only Momo and Eiji but also Kaidoh, Kawamura, Oishi and Sakuno. They were crying quietly unlike Momo and Eiji. Ryoma kept his bored face on and Fuji still has his eyes closed and his smile on. However, nobody knows if Inui is crying behind his glasses. Ryoma and Fuji observed Tezuka together and they smirked at each other upon noticing a small and unnoticeable tear in the corner of his eye.

Unfortunately or fortunately for Ryoma and Sakuno...

They can't play truth or dare anymore because they were too emotional after the movie. They kept talking nonstop about it that they decided not to play it anymore. Stupidly, Momo and Eiji forgot that they put alcohol in the juices and drank out of it while they were chatting.

And soon enough, they were all drunk.

"You're always, always calling me mamushi this, mamushi that! Its annoying and even more annoying with that stupid voice of yours!" Kaidoh shouted at Inui. Inui doesn't mind it one bit that he was being mistaken as Momo and just drew random doodles in his notebook instead of taking notes since he was drunk too.

"Who did you say were annoying? Baka mamushi! Just watch! I'll beat you to a pulp the next time we have a match!" Momo shouted at Fuji. Fuji wasn't affected by the alcohol and just smiled, amused by his teammates actions.

"That's not the proper way to eat yakiniku!" Oishi changed into his yakiniku magistrate form and shouted random nonsense about yakiniku even if they're not eating yakiniku.

"We're not even eating yakiniku! We're eating sushi!" Kawamura shouted at Oishi and the two competed. Yakiniku versus Sushi. Even if no one's eating it right now.

Tezuka was peacefully sleeping after fainting right after feeling the effects of the alcohol. Lucky him.

"Start betting now! Who will win in our double match? Momo-chan or Kaidoh-chan? Oishi or Taka-san?" Eiji randomly shouted while imagining that he was taking tickets out of imaginary people.

Ryoma wasn't affected by the alcohol too and just stared at his senpais actions boredly. Suddenly, he was hugged from his side.

"Wha-?" Ryoma looked and saw that it was Sakuno who glomped him, "Tsuda, please let go."

"I don't want to!" Sakuno stubbornly said, also drunk. Ryoma just sighed.

"I want to keep hugging Ryoma-kun because Ryoma-kun is the only one I love." Sakuno confessed as she rubbed his cheek on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma looked at Sakuno horrified.

"No. Th-This is forbidden love. I-I mean we're both guys and..." Ryoma stuttered and blushed, out of character style.

"No! We'll go to a country where same sex marriage is legal and get married!" Sakuno shouted. Even if Sakuno shouted that, they were far away from Fuji so Fuji didn't hear it.

"What? We can't do that. Tsuda, please stop this nonsense." Ryoma begged as he tried to push Sakuno away but it was useless.

"You keep calling me Tsuda this and Tsuda that, I'm not Kosuke-kun! I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. How could you forget me? I'm always, always by your side. Always cheering for you in your matches and even giving you bentos but you always comment that they're mada mada." Sakuno sniffed. Unfortunately, Kosuke also felt Sakuno's drunk feeling and can't stop Sakuno from saying those things. Ryoma widened his eyes as soon as he heard Sakuno say that and the arms that was pushing Sakuno, now dropped to his side.

"What... did you say?"

**End of Chapter**


	7. Kosuke's back?

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates on any of my stories :P Kinda addicted into gaming nowadays. Here's the next chap for this story. I know this is a random chapter ;-; Hope you like it though :) RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Kosuke's back? <strong>

It was a lovely morning. NOT. People were sleeping all over the place with drool on their mouths. Some were even hanging over the couch like a cloth and was that something there vomit? Fuji and Ryoma stood in the middle of the living room, their eyes observing the place. Ryoma's eyes came across Sakuno's sleeping form and he remembered what she said last night. Fuji looked at Ryoma and noticed from his eyes that he was thinking of something deep. Fuji followed where Ryoma was staring and saw Sakuno.

"Is there something wrong with you and Tsuda?" Fuji asked. Ryoma snapped back to reality and turned to Fuji.

"No. It's nothing." Ryoma said as he walked away from the place. Fuji just shrugged and was about to help clean the place when Ryoma suddenly returned holding a blanket. Fuji tilted his head.

Ryoma walked towards Sakuno and covered her with the blanket. Sakuno stirred a little when she felt the blanket and snuggled it after. Fuji sweatdropped.

"Uhm, Echizen, what are you doing?" Fuji smiled with a hint of worry in his face, '_Does Echizen really like Tsuda as the rumors say?' _

"Putting a blanket on him." Ryoma bluntly stated. Fuji's sweatdrop grew larger.

"I can see that. But why?"

"There's more to him than what it seems." Ryoma said with a weird expression on his face. Fuji decided not to question any further as he doesn't seem to understand what Ryoma's saying even if he's called a genius.

"This is bad." Momo seemed to have woken up and was now standing behind Fuji.

"Ochibi has fallen for him real bad." Eiji added. Both of them were lightly swaying from side to side. It seems as if they're still slightly drunk.

Ryoma twitched upon hearing them say things like falling in love with this guy implying that he's gay.

"I don't like him that way. Besides, even if I tell you the reason why I do these things, you won't believe me." Ryoma said as he walked away once again, leaving the three with confused faces.

~xoxoxoxo~

Kosuke yawned, stretched his arms and blinked lazily.

"What happened last night?" Kosuke whispered to himself as his eyes wore a bored expression.

"Ah Tsuda, you're awake." Momo grinned at Kosuke. Kosuke remained silent expecting Sakuno to answer for him but there were only silence.

Kosuke widened his eyes and slowly stood up, '_What? I have control of my body? Wait, where's Sakuno?' _

"Nya, are you okay Kosuke-chan?" Eiji asked and then a teasing grin showed, "Had a hangover?"

"Ahaha, yeah I guess." Kosuke answered nervously.

"Momoshiro, Kikumaru! 100 laps around the house!" Tezuka shouted.

"Eeek! How did you know we did it?" Momo and Eiji chorused and kind of confessed that they did it as well.

"You were the one responsible for preparing the drinks so it's one hundred percent your faults." Inui explained. Momo and Eiji sighed simultaneously and ran laps around the huge house.

"I'll be going to the washroom for awhile." Kosuke excused himself wanting to know what happened to Sakuno.

At the washroom, Kosuke stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"I really am back to my normal body." Kosuke muttered, "Sakuno? Are you inside me? Did we maybe, somehow, switched?" Kosuke asked, wishing for a response from Sakuno.

No response.

"Damn. What happened? Maybe being drunk somehow made me return to my body? No. No. This isn't Detective Conan. Maybe the angel somehow gave me a chance to be in my body for a day? Yeah that's it probably. But it doesn't answer where the heck Sakuno is!" Kosuke shouted.

Just then, Kosuke realized a presence near the door and was shocked to see Ryoma. Kosuke deadpanned.

_'Oh no. Did he hear?' _A sweat fell down from Kosuke's forehead as he thought of things to say. He decided with, "Oh, I didn't notice you were there, Echizen. You should've knocked first, you know." He nervously said.

"I did knock. But you were too busy talking to yourself to hear. Also, if I remember correctly, you call me Ryoma-kun." Ryoma suspiciously stared at Kosuke, '_He doesn't remember anything that happened?' _

"Oh, must be my hangover. I'm kinda dizzy and confused at the moment." Kosuke excused. "Uhm, when are we going home?" Kosuke really wanted to leave the place right now and go straight to the hospital to see if Sakuno woke up.

"After cleaning the house I think."

"I see." A tense silence followed as they both washed their hands for a long period of time, strangely.

"Ne," Ryoma started. Kosuke flinched and turned to Ryoma slowly, "Yeah?"

"Did you know you confessed your 'love' to me last night? You even told me that we'd go to a country where same sex marriage is allowed." Ryoma closed his eyes as he told Kosuke what happened last night.

"WHAT?" Kosuke shouted.

~xoxoxoxo~

The regulars on the living room flinched as they heard a shout coming from the washroom.

"W-Was that Tsuda?" Oishi sweatdropped.

"I think so." Kawamura also sweatdropped.

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma removed his hands on his ears as soon as Kosuke calmed down.

"Sorry. But honestly, I don't like you that way. Ahaha. Seriously, I'm not that kind of guy." Kosuke sweatdropped as he defended his manliness.

"I know. You were just drunk back then." Ryoma stated. He decided not to tell Kosuke the one about him revealing his own secret.

"Well, I'll be going out now." Kosuke walked out of the washroom and when he closed the door, he sighed big time. _'Geez, Sakuno. You're really ruining my image.' _Kosuke slightly smiled.

Back with Ryoma, he was just staring at the door leaving the faucet running.

"That was the real Tsuda just now right?" Ryoma muttered. "If it was Ryuzaki, she would've blushed and stuttered without making a complete sentence until I say something and also Tsuda saying something about where Ryuzaki is."

_'Just what the heck is happening to you, Ryuzaki?' _

~xoxoxoxo~

Kosuke hurriedly headed to Sakuno's room in the hospital.

_'Please be awake. Please be awake. Please be awake...' _He thought over and over until he stood in front of Sakuno's room. He slowly opened the door and was disappointed to see Sakuno still lying on the bed. Then he noticed that there was someone else inside the room. He was shocked to find that Ryoma was also there.

"Oh, E-Ryoma-kun. Didn't expect to meet you here again." Kosuke said.

"Neither did I." Ryoma said.

Kosuke decided to let Ryoma do whatever he wants and headed beside Sakuno's bed. He held Sakuno's hands and squeezed them lightly. Seeing the scene between them, Ryoma twitched and left the room. He leaned on the door and still heard what Kosuke was saying.

"Haha. I missed holding your hands like this Sakuno. By the way, like I was trying to say these past few days that keeps being interrupted, Echizen's not worried about me but he's worried about you. He's thinking that my actions are like yours so he can't help but be confused and be worried." Kosuke sighed.

"There were a lot of interruptions and when I finally get the chance to tell you, you're not even listening." Kosuke smiled tiredly.

Ryoma, who was listening in on Kosuke, looked up to the ceiling.

_'So, Tsuda last night really was Ryuzaki.' _

~xoxoxoxo~

"GAH! What do I do?" Kosuke shouted to the sky and messed up his hair. People around him were staring at him as if he was a weird person. Kosuke was currently heading home while thinking of what happened to Sakuno. As soon as Kosuke noticed the people's stare, Kosuke glared at them and they instantly minded their own business.

Kosuke sighed. _'Since I've had my body back for who knows how long, maybe I should take this chance to grant Sakuno's wish. Even if it hurts me.' _

Kosuke took a step forward but suddenly felt dizzy and he collapsed on the ground. People freaked around him and tried to wake him up to no avail.

~xoxoxoxo~

Kosuke woke up and realized he was in the hospital. His mother and father were worriedly looking at him but rejoiced as soon as they noticed him open his eyes. They hugged Kosuke out of relief.

"Thank God. I thought you were going back into coma state. We were so worried."

"I-I'm sorry for making you worry."

Kosuke widened his eyes as soon as he heard that. They were back to normal. Was all that happened a dream?

"_Sakuno! You're back!" _Kosuke shouted. If he could glomp Sakuno, he would do it now.

"Uhm, excuse me, I have to go to the washroom a bit." Sakuno excused as she went in the washroom.

"You seem happy. Did something happen? Why are we in the hospital?" Sakuno asked.

"_You don't know? For some reason, you disappeared and I came back to my own body for awhile." _Kosuke explained. Sakuno widened her eyes as if she remembered something.

"I-I was dreaming." Sakuno muttered as she thought of something deep. "Kosuke-kun, we were... friends back then right?"

Kosuke widened his eyes as soon as the words came out of Sakuno's mouth, "_You remembered?" _Sakuno nodded.

"I just don't get how I couldn't remember anything about you. Why would I forgot such an important person in my life?" Sakuno sadly said. Kosuke bowed his head.

"_Maybe it was selective memory loss. The incident at the swimming pool must've been too traumatic for you that you chose not to remember it. Also forgetting about me since I was with you." _Kosuke muttered.

"But even if it was traumatic, I don't want to forget anything. Especially you." Sakuno sniffed. There were tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"_D-Don't cry. It's okay now since you remembered. Also I guess it's time to tell you that... you were my special person." _Kosuke blushed slightly.

Sakuno blushed, "Me? Th-That means that it was my wish you have to grant? That's why you asked me back then right?" Kosuke nodded.

"_Sorry if I hid it from you. It looked like you don't remember back then so I didn't say anything." _Kosuke scratched his cheek as he explained.

"But, I decided to change my wish." Sakuno smiled as she said that. Kosuke curiously tilted his head. "My wish is for us to be happy all the time we're together. Since I forgot about you, this is the least I could do to apologize."

Kosuke blushed and exclaimed, "_Y-You! You're saying such embarrassing things. Are you sure about that wish?" _Kosuke's voice seemed angry but deep inside he was happy.

Sakuno nodded. Sakuno slightly widened her eyes as she remembered another thing.

"By the way, how did you get back to your own body?"

"_I watched too much anime and thought that it was because of the alcohol like in the anime Detective Conan. I know it's not the reason but I can dream, can I?" _

Sakuno giggled, "We'll just go with that reason then. Also this is a good chance, you were telling me something last time, what was it?"

"_What?" _

"When you keep getting interrupted?"

Kosuke sweatdropped and looked away, "_Oh that. It's nothing. Just forget it." _Kosuke fakely coughed, _'It's better for her not to know since she might fall for Echizen more and I'll lose my chance. Besides, her wish changed.' _

Sakuno just tilted her head as Kosuke suddenly turned quiet.

~xoxoxoxo~

As for the reason how Kosuke came back, the angel rubbed his head as he shouted at another angel beside him.

"How dare you hit me? It hurts you know!"

The other angel just put his tongue out at him and smirked.

Apparently, those two angels were rivals and the other angel got pissed just by seeing his rival's face and hit him without thinking. It caught the angel off guard and became weakened and that was the reason how Kosuke returned to normal since it was all the angel's fault that Sakuno is in Kosuke's body.

**End of Chapter **


	8. I believe you

**A/N: I think I'll be concentrating on finishing this story first before the others. Gotta finish this up xD The song is My Dearest by Supercell. I love that song~ It's from the anime Guilty Crown. It's Japanese but I looked up a translation in English. OMG this chapter is so short! I'm sorry! RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: I believe you <strong>

Days past, nothing changed. Kosuke looked up at the sky wondering, _'Why haven't we returned yet to our own bodies? I'm happy everyday with her so why?' _

It was a silent walk to school and Kosuke thought about the problem even until reaching the school.

_'Is it because I will only be truly happy when Sakuno loves me back?' _Kosuke frowned, _'No, I should change that. Sakuno loves Echizen and she's happy just by watching him. I should just give up.' _Thinking of giving up, Kosuke can't help but feel even more sad.

_'Argh! I shouldn't be sad now! Especially if Sakuno's wish is for us to be happy. I have to be happy for us to return to normal.' _Kosuke scratched his head and groaned and it caught the attention of Sakuno.

"Is something troubling you Kosuke-kun?" Sakuno whispered. Kosuke flinched and shook his head.

_"No, nothing's wrong. Sorry to make you worry." _Kosuke fake smiled. Sakuno just shrugged and went to her class.

~xoxoxoxo~

It was lunch break and Sakuno hurriedly ran out of the door making Kosuke wonder.

_"Aren't you going to eat with your friends?" _Kosuke asked.

Sakuno shook her head and answered, "It seems that something is troubling you so I'll help you forget your problems!" Sakuno smiled. Kosuke blushed at her thoughtfulness and smiled as he was happy that she realized that something was troubling him.

They stopped at an empty spot by the cherry blossoms and Sakuno took a deep breath. Kosuke tilted his head slightly, wondering what's going on in Sakuno's mind.

Unknown to them, Ryoma was heading towards the same cherry blossoms and stopped as soon as he noticed Sakuno standing in front of the tree with her eyes closed.

_So everything that makes me whole_

_Now, I dedicate it all to you_

_I'm yours_

Ryoma and Kosuke widened their eyes as soon as they heard her sing.

Ryoma slightly smiled. Even if he knew that it was Kosuke singing, for some reason he can hear Sakuno's own voice singing.

_Ne,_

_Laughing so much like this,_

_It's the first time since I was born_

_Surely, for this day,_

_I walked road covered with mistakes,_

_Alone the whole time_

_No matter how far, far away, It's us two_

_Grabbing your hand, we should be able to go anywhere for eternity_

"_You're no longer alone"_

_That's what you say and laugh_

Kosuke gently smiled as he figured that this was Sakuno's way to make her happy.

Kosuke bowed his head, _'Yeah, she's right. Everyday is a happy day just by being with her. Even if she did a lot of mistakes, it all worked out in the end. If it wasn't you beside me, I think I would've lost all hope to come back to my own body.' _

_Now, I have precious things I better protect_

_But, the time I stand stock still at my wits end,_

_I lost all my chances. The time that you, who had been engulfed by darkness,_

_Seemed to swallow all of your hidden despair_

_I become a light that illuminates you_

_Because, this world's prayers even still, have not been erased_

_So everything that makes me whole_

_Now, I dedicate it all to you_

_I'm yours_

_Ne,_

_In this world,_

_There's lots of happiness, isn't there?_

_One day… if it's us two_

_Someone called you a liar,_

_Even if heartless words may hurt_

_And instead, the world believes that you are,_

_And charges you guilty with a crown of thorns_

_I will devote myself only to you,_

_I know the pain of loneliness_

_So everything that makes me whole_

_Now, I dedicate it all to you _

Ryoma continued to listen to her song and when those lines came out, he thought about how Sakuno was hiding herself all along in Kosuke's body.

_'Even if the others don't notice or believe you are really Ryuzaki, I will.' _Ryoma thought.

Sakuno finished the song. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Are you feeling better now Kosuke-kun?" Sakuno asked with a smile on her face. Kosuke smiled back.

"_Yeah, thanks a lot." _

"Ryuzaki."

Sakuno and Kosuke both widened their eyes as soon as they turned around to see who called Sakuno. Ryoma was standing behind them with a serious expression on his face.

"Uhm, I think you're mistaken Ryoma-kun." Sakuno nervously smiled. Ryoma sighed and put his hands inside his pockets.

"There's no use making an excuse Ryuzaki. I know you are using Tsuda's body ever since you got hospitalized." Ryoma stated.

"Uhh, it's a nice weather today isn't it Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno nervously smiled, trying to change the topic. Just then, thunder boomed.

A sweat fell of Sakuno's forehead, nervousness building up inside of her. Why won't the weather cooperate with her? Kosuke just stood there watching Ryoma with a stunned expression. Sakuno gave up making an excuse and faced Ryoma with a determined expression.

"If I said I am, I would like to ask how you know that." Sakuno said forgetting all the nervousness inside her. This is no time to be nervous, you have to be strong and ask him how he knew with confidence.

"You told me your secret when you were drunk back at the sleepover. I didn't doubt it one bit since all Tsuda's actions are really the same with how you act, Ryuzaki."

Kosuke flinched, _'What? But he told me that day that Sakuno only confessed her love to Echizen. Wait, that means that Echizen knows that Sakuno loves him?' _Kosuke frowned at the thought.

Sakuno didn't know what to say. She tried to open her mouth to speak but words won't come out. Why did she have to be drunk?

Ryoma frowned upon noticing that Sakuno doesn't trust him with her secret.

"I won't tell anybody. You can trust me." Ryoma turned his back against them, "I'll continue to believe that you'll come back one day."

Ryoma walked away leaving Sakuno blushing at his statement.

_'What did he mean by that?' _Sakuno stood there thinking about it while the wind blew caressing her cheeks. Kosuke twitched when he heard Ryoma say that. He watched Sakuno as she continued staring at the direction Ryoma left. Kosuke bowed his head and smiled sadly.

_'It's no use. That statement from Echizen only made Sakuno fall for him even more. I have no chance.' _A tear fell from Kosuke's eye as he just realized rejection. Sakuno felt it and flinched.

"Kosuke-kun, are you okay? You're crying aren't you? Why? Is it because our secret got found out? I'm really sorry." Sakuno endlessly asked questions and apologized at the end. Kosuke laughed bitterly at her reaction.

"_No. I just realized something." _Kosuke covered his face with his hand.

"What is it?" Sakuno worriedly asked.

"_I'm hopeless. I don't stand a chance against Echizen." _Kosuke smiled bitterly behind his covered face. Sakuno tilted her head.

"I don't understand."

"_Sakuno." _Kosuke removed his hands from his face and stared ahead with a serious expression on his face.

"_I always loved you. But it seems that Echizen weighs more in your heart." _Kosuke shrugged but sadness is evident in his face. The tone of his voice cracked as he made it sound like he was joking but he failed at hiding his real feelings.

Sakuno widened her eyes as someone just confessed to her. She thought of things how she hurt Kosuke unknowingly with her actions. Scenes from the past flashed in her mind.

"_Speaking of wishes though, what do you wish for?" _

_"We're not really talking about wishes but I really want to wake up and always be by Ryoma-kun's side." _

A tear escaped Sakuno's eyes as she realized how Kosuke must've felt back then. Kosuke even helped her a lot all this time and the only thing she gave him is pain. She was thinking how she's been so stupid not realizing Kosuke's feelings for her.

"_Look Sakuno, don't cry. It's not your fault. It's me for staying silent about my feelings all this time. I know you love Echizen so I decided to just stay quiet and support your love." _Kosuke bit his lower lip as he cheered Sakuno but Sakuno only shook her head.

"No. I hurt you a lot. I'm so despicable." Sakuno sniffed and she covered her face with both of her hands.

"_Like I told you, it wasn't your fault." _Kosuke muttered but Sakuno wouldn't listen anymore as she leaned on the tree and sat.

No one spoke a word until the bell rang but instead of Sakuno heading to class, she just sat there thinking of all the things she did that hurt Kosuke's feelings.

~xoxoxoxo~

Kosuke made a funny face. His millionth attempt to make Sakuno smile or laugh.

_"Oops. I forgot you can't see my funny face. I was even preparing myself for the embarrassment." _Kosuke laughed but stopped as he didn't sense any reaction from Sakuno. He sweatdropped.

"_Oh come one for heaven's sake Sakuno. Forgot about it." _

"Kosuke-kun. I'm sorry. I just can't return your feelings. It's as I thought, I like Ryoma-kun more." Sakuno answered Kosuke's confession out of nowhere. Kosuke facepalmed.

"_That hurts Sakuno. You didn't really have to answer you know. I already know you like Echizen more." _

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings Kosuke-kun. But I figured it's better to say it now than letting you hope." Sakuno bowed her head expressing her sadness.

"_Yup. I changed my mind. It's better to hear it from you clearly. It might hurt but no pain, no gain." _

Sakuno laughed. Kosuke looked in shock and pouted.

"_Oh so now you laugh. What did I say?" _

"That quote just doesn't fit this situation." Sakuno giggled. Kosuke smiled. At least she laughed.

_'Even if you rejected me Sakuno, I will continue loving you.' _

**End of Chapter**


	9. How to make you happy

**A/N: I just finished reading chapter 1-325 of HunterxHunter. Just gonna wait for the next chapter so I'm free to write stories again~ Yay! XD I want to finish this story real quick. Sorry if I rush this and mess the story up. Anyway, here it is and don't forget to RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: How to make you happy <strong>

Kosuke looked ahead with an irritated expression. He was overly thinking of things that made him this way. His head is gonna explode from overthinking sometime soon.

"_What is it that makes me happy?" _Kosuke shouted messing up his hair. Sakuno blocked her ears even if she knows it would not have any effect since the guy shouting is inside of her.

"You don't have to think too much about it Kosuke-kun." Sakuno sweatdropped, persuading Kosuke to stop overthinking.

"_Sakuno. Don't you want to return to our normal bodies?" _Kosuke asked with suspicion in his eyes. Sakuno's sweatdrop grew larger.

"I want to but I'm worried about you." Sakuno said that made Kosuke blush, "I mean you aren't exactly the smart type and you might hurt your brain or something that will kill your brain cells making you uhm... dumber." Sakuno added.

Kosuke deadpanned, "_Are you insulting my brain? Don't you know I'm the smartest being alive?" _Kosuke scolded Sakuno. Sakuno bowed her head. Really, Kosuke's loud voice is hurting her ears. Or head. Or something.

They reached school and Sakuno heard some arguing behind the lockers. She peeked over and saw Horio and Tomoka arguing. Sakuno giggled.

"Some things never change." She commented, "I wonder if the time would come where they change and stop arguing all the time?"

"_Some things don't change that easily." _Kosuke shrugged. Just then, what he said sparked an idea in his head. He widened his eyes at his own thought.

_'What if the wish to fulfill is still Sakuno's previous wish of wanting to be with Echizen? I mean we just decided to change the wish suddenly. What if the angel didn't approve of the change?' _

~xoxoxoxo~

Kosuke sighed. Kosuke's been sighing for awhile now making Sakuno really worried. They were currently in English class and the rest of the students were trying to keep awake. Ryoma gave up and just slept peacefully.

Sakuno whispered to Kosuke, "Are you okay?"

Kosuke snapped his eyes open and replied, "_I'm fine! Just fine! Nothing's wrong!" _

Sakuno stared ahead suspiciously, "How suspicious. You're hiding something." Kosuke sweatdropped.

_'She's sharp.' _

Eventhough Kosuke came up with that thought, he doesn't know why but he doesn't want to tell Sakuno. Sakuno would worry about him being hurt for being together with Ryoma with him watching them. It would also hurt his feelings as well if that were to happen. But he has no choice. He has to help them get together.

"_Ne Sakuno, while I'm here let me help you in getting Echizen to be yours." _Kosuke cheerfully declared. Sakuno blushed.

"W-What?" She whispered with a high tone.

"_Come on, you like the guy right? Just confess to him already. He's the type of guy that doesn't understand anything unless he's told about it." _Kosuke said with an annoyed tone.

"B-But..." Sakuno was about to say something but Kosuke cut her off.

"_You're scared of being rejected?" _Sakuno flinched at Kosuke's tone. His tone has a hint of anger and coldness in it. Sakuno just bowed her head in response.

"_You won't know till you try, Sakuno." _Kosuke sighed when Sakuno didn't say anything and still kept her head bowed.

"_How about this? If you confess, it would make me happy and if he answered yes, it would make me extremely happy. Happy for you. It would make us both happy and there's a chance we can turn back to our own bodies." _

"But if I get rejected it would make us both-" Sakuno was cut off again by Kosuke.

"_Stop being negative Sakuno!" _Kosuke shouted angrily that made Sakuno flinch.

"_I-I'm sorry. It's just, you are so negative. Have more confidence in yourself. You have your own charm. You might not notice it but the others do. I noticed that charm that's why I fell for you." _Kosuke confessed. Sakuno blushed even more.

"I-It's still weird for me to confess to a guy in this body. What if someone heard us? It would ruin Ryoma-kun's image." Sakuno said.

'_It would ruin my image too.' _Kosuke thought darkly, '_And she didn't mention my image one bit. Sakuno doesn't care if people think of me as gay.' _Kosuke bawled inside his mind.

_"Just confess indirectly? Like pass the message from Sakuno to Echizen or something." _Kosuke suggested.

English class passed by while Kosuke and Sakuno brainstormed what they would do.

~xoxoxoxo~

Kosuke stared ahead with a dumbfounded expression. Apparently, Sakuno was slipping a love letter in Ryoma's locker.

"_What the heck are you doing?" _Kosuke asked with eyes staring straight at the locker boredly. Sakuno blushed.

"An indirect confession like you said." Sakuno reasoned. Kosuke facepalmed.

Sakuno slipped the letter inside the locker and hid in the corner and waited for Ryoma. After a while, Ryoma came and opened his locker. The letter fell on the ground and Ryoma curiously picked it up and observed it. Sakuno didn't put a heart on it as a sticker to close the letter so Ryoma didn't think of it as a love letter and opened it. He read over and over again then closed the letter and placed it back in it's envelope. He headed to the trash can and threw it away.

Sakuno and Kosuke deadpanned.

"_It failed!" _Kosuke facepalmed.

"A-Actually, I think I forgot to write my name on the letter." Sakuno stuttered. Kosuke stared in disbelief.

"_STUPID!" _

~xoxoxoxo~

The second attempt in confessing failed even more than the first one. Plus, it's full of humiliation and shocking moments.

Sakuno called out to Ryoma the next day at lunch. They were standing, facing each other while Sakuno stuttered on what to say.

"Uhm, R-Ryoma-kun, I-I lo-" Sakuno was cut off when someone called Ryoma. Ryoma turned around to see who called him while Sakuno froze on the spot.

"Oi, Echizen! Hurry up or we'll run out of food in the cafeteria!" Momo called in from a corner.

Ryoma looked back at Sakuno and said, "Save that for later. See ya." Ryoma run off to meet with Momo. Sakuno widened her eyes and ran to chase after Ryoma. She was not about to give up this chance. Ryoma turned around the corner and Sakuno followed.

She stopped at the corner and shouted with her eyes closed, "I wanted to say I love you!"

There was silence and Sakuno opened one eye to see what Ryoma's reaction was. But the problem was it wasn't Ryoma in front of her. It was another girl! And a cute one at that. Other students were staring at them. Sakuno sweatdropped. Kosuke facepalmed.

After a moment of silence, the girl blushed and the crowd cheered.

"A-Actually, I'm really happy. I really liked Tsuda-kun for a long time now. Is this a dream? I never thought you liked me too." The girl blushed and stuttered. The crowd continued cheering. Sakuno and Kosuke deadpanned.

"Y-You just found yourself a girlfriend, Kosuke-kun." Sakuno muttered, low enough that the girl wouldn't hear.

"_Shut up! This is your fault! Heck, I don't even know her name!" _Kosuke messed up his hair out of confusion.

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno and Kosuke sat on their desk with dark clouds looming above them. Was confessing to someone this hard? Just then, someone tapped on their desk and Sakuno looked up with a sad expression. It was changed to shock as she realized it was Ryoma.

"You were trying to tell me something earlier?" Ryoma asked, void of expressions.

Sakuno blushed and straightened up, "Ah, y-yes."

Sakuno opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Ryoma patiently waited for her to speak up.

"Uhm, Ryoma-kun, I-I eto, uhm, I-" Sakuno stuttered endlessly.

"_Spit it out Sakuno!" _Kosuke shouted impatiently.

"Sakuno really likes takoyaki-kun!" Sakuno shouted and the other students stared at them. Ryoma widened his eyes in shock and Kosuke facepalmed for the millionth time.

Sakuno, realizing what she just said, banged her head on her desk. Why did she say takoyaki?

"Ryuzaki, let's meet up after school then." Ryoma blinked, still not getting over the takoyaki fact.

Sakuno looked up with wide eyes.

"You want takoyaki right? I'll treat you." Ryoma stated. Sakuno and Kosuke deadpanned.

'_He doesn't get it at all.' _Sakuno and Kosuke thought in their minds.

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno swayed her foot back and forth while sitting on the bench. She was waiting there while Ryoma buys the takoyaki from a stand near them.

"_It's like a date huh. A takoyaki date." _Kosuke commented. Sakuno blushed.

"No. I failed big time. My courage just ran out." Sakuno dejectedly sighed. Kosuke sympathetically gazed at Ryoma. He was now walking back to them.

Upon reaching them, he reached out his hand to give the takoyaki. Sakuno took it without hesitation. Maybe she really was craving for takoyaki.

"Thank you."

They ate quietly for awhile. Neither one speaking a word. Until Sakuno broke the silence.

"Actually Ryoma-kun, I don't really need takoyaki right now. I was just so nervous that I blurted takoyaki." Sakuno confessed.

"I know." Ryoma said as he took a bite off his takoyaki. Sakuno whipped her head quickly at him.

'_W-What?' _Sakuno thought, '_He knew that I didn't mean to say those things? How?' _

_'He's not as dense as I thought.' _Kosuke complimented.

"What were you really trying to say?" Ryoma pressed on. He was still poking his takoyaki with the toothpick as he questioned Sakuno. Sakuno blushed and looked away from Ryoma.

"R-Ryoma-kun? D-D-Do you l-like me?" Sakuno almost whispered the question, "Ah! I'm just asking! Please don't think anything of it." Sakuno added and turned to look back at Ryoma only to see him with wide eyes staring straight at her. Sakuno froze.

_'N-No way. Does he really like me?' _Thinking of those thoughts, Sakuno shook her head, _'No. Don't get your hopes up Sakuno.' _She persuaded herself.

Ryoma's eyes were now hidden under his bangs and he stood up immediately.

"I gotta go now. See ya." Ryoma walked away after he said that. Sakuno and Kosuke stared at him as he walked away in a hurried pace.

"W-What?" Sakuno muttered. Kosuke bowed his head hiding his eyes' expression.

'_Just a little more.' _Kosuke bitterly thought.

**End of Chapter**


	10. Determination out of Depression

**A/N: Thank you to everyone reading this, adding this in faves and alerts. Sorry if I can't meet the expectations of some people but I tried my best. Now, here's the next chapter. Don't forget to RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Determination out of Depression <strong>

Sumire slowly cleaned the house. With Sakuno gone, it was tiring to do the household chores by herself. Especially with her old age. She's not gonna admit that though. Once in a while, she would stop for a second to stretch her arms around.

As she was vacuuming the hallway on the second floor, she stopped in front of Sakuno's bedroom. She stared at it for awhile before turning off the vacuum cleaner and opening the door. She peeked slowly and flashbacks of Sakuno with a smile on her face entered her mind. A tear fell down from Sumire's eye and she clutched her chest because of the pain she's experiencing.

_'Sakuno, when will you come back? Don't leave me alone yet. You're still young. Still more to experience.' _Sumire thought as she freely let her feelings out. Her knees weakened and she cried on the floor.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Nya, the middle school tennis club said that Ryuzaki-sensei didn't attend club again." Eiji commented as he rested his head on his arms. They just finished morning practice and Eiji with Fuji are currently in their classroom talking. Fuji nodded.

"It's really painful to see your only grandchild on the verge of not waking up anymore even before herself." Fuji commented and Eiji agreed.

"Maybe we should visit her later Fujiko." Eiji suggested, "Let's ask the others too."

~xoxoxoxo~

_Ding Dong _

The regulars all stood and waited outside the Ryuzaki residence, patiently waiting for their former coach to answer. After waiting for a minute, they all looked at each other as Tezuka rang the doorbell again.

_Ding Dong _

"Sensei! You in there?" Momo shouted. Oishi hushed him while commenting on how he's disturbing the neighbors.

"Don't you think that something happened in there?" Kawamura worriedly asked.

After a while of contemplating on what to do, Ryoma spoke.

"Should we break down the door?" He suggested. The rest of the regulars looked at him shock.

"O-Ochibi you sly cat! Don't tell me you always break down the door of the Ryuzaki residence just to see Ryuzaki-chan changing clothes!" Eiji screeched at Ryoma with an accusing finger at him. Ryoma stared at him with emotionless eyes.

"...No. So, should we break down the door?" Ryoma decided to ignore the teasing.

"Won't sensei be like, uhm, berserker monster mode on us if we do?" Momo asked with a terrified expression. They deadpanned.

They all crossed their arms to think of another plan. Suddenly a thought came to Ryoma's mind.

"Wait right here. I'll be right back." Ryoma said as he ran off to god knows where. The other regulars just stared at his retreating figure.

"Wait a minute." Inui suddenly realized, "If it's an emergency and sensei might have been in danger in there, we can freely break down the door."

"What if she just went out shopping or she was too tired that she fell asleep and nothing can wake her up?" Oishi said. They all went back to thinking.

"Let's just wait for Echizen then." Momo said.

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno blushed as she saw Ryoma running towards her. Ryoma stopped right in front of her panting. Sweat trickling down his forehead with a slight blush on his face from the exercise. Sakuno blushed even more.

"A-Are you okay?" Sakuno managed to stutter.

Ryoma straightened up and faced Sakuno.

"All the regulars are in front of your house. Ryuzaki's house I mean. No one's answering the door so I thought that you two kept a key outside your house or something?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno sighed in relief or disappointment. In relief since she thought that Ryoma would confess to her but she doesn't know how to answer so she was relieved that it didn't happen. Disappointment since she's already being delusional that Ryoma likes her and was disappointed that he didn't confess.

"Can I come with you back to my house? I know where the spare key is." Sakuno smiled.

Ryoma smirked, "Thanks."

~xoxoxoxo~

The regulars were still standing outside the Ryuzaki residence and the people passing by looked at them with horrified expressions.

"They're thinking that we must be plotting something bad standing in front of this house right?" Momo sighed. Eiji nodded.

"One hundred percent." Inui frowned as his glasses glinted due to sunlight.

"Where the heck is ochibi now and what the heck is he doing?" Eiji exasperatingly said.

"I'm thirsty." Kawamura commented, "It's hot outside today."

They all sighed simultaneously. Momo looked up after sighing and saw Ryoma's head poking out from the walls. Followed by a brown haired person. The regulars held their breaths as they all thought of Sakuno immediately.

Ryoma with Sakuno came into view and the regulars let the air in their lungs out.

"For a second there, I thought it was Ryuzaki-chan with you Echizen." Momo nervously chuckled.

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at Momo in shock but composed themselves right after.

"Momo!" Oishi scoldingly whispered.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, why is Kosuke-chan here ochibi?" Eiji asked with innocent blinking eyes.

"Well, since he was Ryuzaki's ex boyfriend, he might know something about a spare key and he did when I asked him." Ryoma explained and the regulars seemed to believe him since he was good in lying and the story seems believable.

Sakuno walked to one of the potted plants near the doorway and dug a little with her hand until the key showed up. Sakuno smiled as she remembered the nostalgic feeling of always digging the key since she always lose her key due to her clumsiness.

"Tsuda must've been using that key to sneak in the house and peek on Ryuzaki-chan changing clothes." Momo blabbered. Sakuno blushed and Kosuke deadpanned.

"_I'll kill him." _Kosuke decided and Sakuno sweatdropped at his statement.

Sakuno took a glance at Ryoma to see any reaction from him and was shocked to see him looking away with a seemingly sad expression.

_'Could he be jealous?' _Sakuno thought, _'Argh! I'm being delusional again!' _

"Uhm, actually, Sakuno isn't my ex girlfriend. I was just kidding back then." Sakuno sheepishly said and nervously laughed after. She once again observed Ryoma's actions and saw that he was looking straight ahead at her, seemingly interested.

"Uhh, then how come you know that spare key?" Oishi asked.

"I-uhh, I was Sakuno's neighbor and we're kind of like best friends." Sakuno reasoned. Kosuke somehow got hurt when he heard 'best friends' since it meant that she doesn't see her any more than a 'best friend'.

Sakuno opened the door and immediately smiled cheerfully at the feeling of being inside her own house again. She looked around like an excited child but controlled herself to not look suspicious in front of the regulars.

"Sensei? Are you here?" Momo shouted inside the house.

"Sorry for barging in sensei. We're just worried about you." Oishi added.

Silence followed. They all looked at each other.

"Maybe she's sleeping on her room on the second floor or something?" Kawamura suggested.

They all went up the stairs with Tezuka leading. Suddenly, Tezuka stopped right at the top of the stairs and shouted,

"Sensei!" He ran away from the stairs towards where Sumire is supposed to be. The rest thought that Tezuka shouted the word 'sensei' with a weird tone and hurried up the stairs only to see Sumire lying on the ground unconscious.

"Sensei!" They all shouted. Sakuno, instead of running to her grandmother, stood still on the top of the stairs with a horrified expression. Kosuke looked at her worriedly and Ryoma seemed to notice that she wouldn't move and stopped running to his former coach to look at Sakuno.

"Oishi, call the ambulance!" Tezuka ordered but it was useless since Oishi was already calling for one already.

"Nya, sensei! Hang in there!" Eiji encouraged even if it wouldn't reach Sumire's ears.

"Could it be from the depression of the possibility of losing her granddaughter?" Inui deducted. Sakuno stared at her grandmother with an even more horrified expression full of guilt.

_'So it was all my fault that she's like this?' _Sakuno thought as tears started falling from her eyes. Kosuke got even more worried and was shocked as he noticed that Ryoma hugged her.

"It's not your fault." Ryoma whispered to Sakuno's ears. Sakuno closed her eyes feeling Ryoma's warmth making her forget her guilt. The rest didn't notice their moment as they were too busy checking up on their former coach.

~xoxoxoxo~

In the hospital, they all gathered around Sumire's bed. They all looked at her worriedly and some were even praying for their coach's safety.

Sakuno was standing far from the group and was thinking deeply and seriously. Kosuke waited.

"Kosuke-kun." Sakuno whispered so the group wouldn't hear.

"_What?" _Kosuke answered.

"I'm going to confess to Ryoma-kun to return to my own body." Sakuno declared with determination in her eyes. Kosuke gently smiled at her declaration and felt pain at the same time.

**End of Chapter**


	11. Happy or Sad Ending?

**A/N: Is this the last chapter? Yeah, I think this is. To tell the truth, I finish all things I started even if I get bored with it. So don't worry if I update my stories reeeeeaaal slowly since I'm not gonna abandon it :) I'm just a being addicted to gaming that's why I update slow :( Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting. Here's the next(last) chapter. Sorry to rush it. RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Happy or Sad Ending? <strong>

_"Go for it, Sakuno! I'll cheer for you!" _Kosuke said with a smile upon Sakuno's declaration. Sakuno smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you for everything Kosuke-kun. You've always been there when I'm in trouble. You're always by my side. Thank you very much." Sakuno thanked Kosuke over and over again. Her heart is filled with so much gratitude for him.

"_Oh please stop that Sakuno. You're making me blush." _Kosuke faked being shy as he said that. Sakuno giggled.

"Thank you for always making me smile too."

The regulars, along with Sakuno, walked out of the hospital together. Ryoma was behind the regulars and Sakuno was walking slowly behind him. Sakuno stared at Ryoma's back as they walked and she picked up her courage and grabbed his shirt. Ryoma, feeling a tug from behind, stopped and looked at Sakuno questioningly.

"Ryoma-kun, tomorrow at school at lunch break, uhm, can we meet?" Sakuno blushed and stuttered as she asked.

"Sure." Ryoma answered as he walked away.

Sakuno breathed a huge sigh of relief as the first obstacle in her quest has just been done. Now the next is the real thing.

~xoxoxoxo~

_"R-Ryoma-kun... I-uhm, I-I r-re-eally like you!" Sakuno exclaimed as she blushed furiously. _

_Ryoma, taken aback at the sudden confession, opened his mouth to reply. _

_"I..." Ryoma started but suddenly, someone punched him out of the blue! Ryoma fell on the ground due to the impact and prepared to glare at that someone who punched him. When he looked, he was shocked to see that it was Kosuke! But wait, Sakuno is in Kosuke's body, how can they be separated. Ryoma looked back at Sakuno and noticed that it was Sakuno's body not Kosuke. _

Ryoma suddenly opened his eyes and realized he fell down from his bed.

"...So it was a dream. Or a nightmare?" Ryoma muttered with a deadpanned face. He remembered the events in the dream. Sakuno was confessing to him. Ryoma suddenly realized that he had a goofy smile on his face. He shook his head trying to not overthink things. It was just a dream. There's no way that could happen, right?

~xoxoxoxo~

Dead wrong.

Ryoma stood there in shock as he tried to fit all the things that Sakuno said in his brain. Sakuno actually confessed. They met up at lunch break and Sakuno, while blushing, suddenly confessed. Ryoma watched as Sakuno blushed and fidgeted. She had a determined face but there was a hint of worry in it.

"I..." Ryoma started but no words came out right after.

'_Geez, was it this hard to answer her question? But if she can say it straight at me and I can't, that means I lost to her? Hell no!' _Ryoma angrily thought.

Sakuno frowned seeing Ryoma's angry expression, immediately thinking that she was gonna be rejected.

"I-It's okay, Ryoma-kun. I understand your feelings. Y-You don't have to force yourself to like me. I-I'll just give up." Sakuno bowed her head, hiding her expression.

_'What? How could she think I rejected her?' _Ryoma thought, _'Duh, it's because you aren't saying a thing.' _Ryoma answered his own question.

"Uhh, no. Don't give up just yet." Ryoma said as he bit his lower lip and looked away. Sakuno instantly looked at Ryoma with hopeful eyes.

"Actually, I..." Ryoma paused for awhile and looked back at Sakuno and stared into Sakuno's eyes, rather Kosuke's eyes, with a slightly shy expression, "I accept your feelings."

Sakuno opened her mouth in shock. Is she dreaming? She pinched herself on the cheek and it hurt meaning it wasn't a dream! Sakuno grinned widely. Her wish came true. She feels as if she's the happiest person on the world.

Kosuke smiled at Sakuno's expression, '_Her wish finally came true.' _

Kosuke stopped smiling and stared at Ryoma, '_But this just means that it's goodbye for us. In the end, even if we're always together, I still lost to him. I'm such a loser.' _Kosuke chuckled as he thought.

Meanwhile, behind the bushes...

"What a nice atmosphere." Momo said.

Eiji nodded agreeing with Momo.

"But this is wrong. Guys shouldn't fall in love with the same sex." Oishi worriedly said.

"Anything else doesn't matter if it's love." Eiji said.

"But what about Ryuzaki-chan?" Fuji asked. They all turned silence.

After a moment of silence, they all jumped out of the bush and charged Ryoma.

"Echizeeeen!" They shouted as they tackled Ryoma to the ground.

"Wha-?" Ryoma spouted as he fell down.

"Itai. What are you doing, senpai-tachi!" Ryoma shouted.

"You can't do this to Ryuzaki-chan, ochibi!" Eiji shouted as he took hold of Ryoma's shoulders and shook him.

"Don't fall in love with Tsuda, Echizen! It's wrong for the same sex to fall for each other! Besides, you have Ryuzaki-chan!" Oishi stressed. Ryoma and Sakuno sweatdropped.

Kosuke facepalmed, "_My image is so ruined." _

Ryoma stood up and dusted the dirt off his pants and said, "That's not it at all, senpai-tachi."

"Tsuda just asked me to visit Ryuzaki with him at the hospital later after school." Ryoma used as an excuse and walked away.

The regulars stared at Ryoma's back as he walked away.

"I mean it." Ryoma added, glancing at Sakuno's direction. Sakuno slightly widened her eyes and nodded at Ryoma. The regulars not noticing their silent exchange.

~xoxoxoxo~

After school, Ryoma waited for Sakuno at the school gates and when she came, they headed to the hospital together. It was an awkward silence and they can't possibly hold hands since they're both guys at the moment. Geez, Ryoma feels so gay now, answering a confession from a guy with a girl inside.

They entered Sakuno's room and Sakuno took a look around the room. Sooner or later, she would wake up. She's pretty sure she will wake up soon. Sakuno smiled. Just then, something on the bed right next to Sakuno's real body caught her eye. It was a pink bunny. The same pink bunny Ryoma won for her back at the field trip. Sakuno looked at Ryoma who was staring at Sakuno's real body.

"Ryoma-kun, th-" Sakuno stopped talking and Ryoma looked at her questioningly.

"It's nothing." Sakuno smiled, '_I'll thank him for the bunny when I get back to my own body.' _

Sakuno then realized that Kosuke has been quiet this whole time. Since Ryoma knows everything about her situation except that Kosuke is inside her, she spoke normally to Kosuke.

"Kosuke-kun, you're quiet again." Sakuno said. Ryoma slightly widened his eyes.

"_Huh? What did you just do? Why'd you talk to me normally in front of him?" _Kosuke freaked out.

"But, Ryoma-kun already knows. So why should we still keep that you're inside me a secret?" Sakuno answered. Ryoma jawdropped.

"Inside you? Tsuda's inside you?" Ryoma asked in a threatening voice. Kosuke sweatdropped.

'_I'm so dead!' _Kosuke thought.

"Yes." Sakuno answered cheerfully, not knowing of the deadly aura Ryoma's letting out.

Kosuke deadpanned, "_You're making it worse, Sakuno. Please stop talking." _Kosuke whined. Sakuno tilted her head questioningly.

"When are you gonna return, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma suddenly asked.

"Sooner or later." Sakuno answered.

"How would you know?"

"The condition to go back is to get my wish granted. It was just granted so I'm pretty sure I'll get back to my own body." Sakuno said as she stared at Ryoma meaningfully.

"Your wish is?" Ryoma can't help but ask.

"... I wanted to always be by your side." Sakuno blushed as she confessed once again. Ryoma smiled.

"But when I remembered that Kosuke-kun was my friend like Tomo-chan is to me, I can't help but change my wish to make us happy together. But no matter how happy we are, we didn't change back. Maybe it's because deep inside, I still want my wish of wanting to be with you." Sakuno said.

Ryoma and Kosuke listened to her statement. Both with different reactions. Ryoma felt glad about Sakuno's feelings for him but Kosuke on the other hand felt hurt.

_'So the only reason why we couldn't change back was because deep inside her heart, she still wished for him.' _Kosuke bitterly thought.

~xoxoxoxo~

_"Congratulations. You finished your mission. You can now go back to your own bodies." _

Sakuno opened her eyes the next morning. Her view was foggy and she blinked her eyes to adjust to the light. She instantly widened her eyes at the white ceiling. Kosuke's room has blue ceiling so that must mean that she's in the hospital and is back to normal? She tried to sit up but failed as her body was still weakened. She looked to her side and saw the pink bunny Ryoma gave her. So she really is back to normal.

Kosuke woke up and was met with his usual blue ceiling. He sat up and realized that he's in control of his body again. Kosuke was about to rejoice but became worried thinking that it was just like last time and Sakuno might still be in a coma. He quickly jumped out of bed and wore casual clothes and went downstairs. He saw his parents and grinned and hugged them.

"I'm so happy to be alive!" Kosuke shouted. Kosuke's parents looked at him weirdly.

"Did you not get enough sleep, Kosuke?" Emiko asked.

"Why aren't you in your school uniform, Kosuke? Are you planning to ditch classes?" Yosuke asked.

"Uhm, can I ditch just this once? I want to visit a friend in the hospital." Kosuke said. His parents sighed.

"Well, nothing can stop you anyway and you're already dressed like that so go." They said.

"Thank you!" Kosuke shouted as he headed out the door.

~xoxoxoxo~

Kosuke ran to the hospital then to Sakuno's room. Some nurses he ran past shouted at him to not run in the hospital but he continued running anyway. When he was near Sakuno's room, he saw figure about to open the door.

"Echizen?" Kosuke spouted. Ryoma looked to his side and saw him.

"Tsuda? You ditched school?" Ryoma asked.

"Uhh, yeah. I can see you're ditching as well. Also, how'd you know I was Kosuke?" Kosuke asked with a surprised expression.

"Ryuzaki calls me my first name. I came here since I just had a feeling that I should go here." Ryoma answered as he opened the door to Sakuno's room.

Sakuno noticed the door open and looked to see who it is and saw Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed with a bright expression on her face. Ryoma smiled at Sakuno and Sakuno blushed.

"I see you're back to normal." Ryoma said. Kosuke pushed Ryoma inside to take a look.

"Sakuno!" Kosuke cheerfully exclaimed.

"Kosuke-kun! You're back to normal too." Sakuno excitedly said. Kosuke nodded.

"Uhm, It's a good thing you guys are here. I would like to visit obaachan. Can you help me?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma and Kosuke nodded.

They asked a nurse for a wheelchair and let Sakuno sit there. Right after, they went to Sumire's room. Ryoma and Kosuke went out of the room to let Sakuno and her grandmother have privacy.

"So, you were inside Ryuzaki the whole time huh?" Ryoma asked Kosuke with a threatening voice. Kosuke shuddered.

"T-That's right. But when she takes a bath or changes clothes, she puts a blindfold on so she didn't see anything. Nothing at all." Kosuke stuttered as he was scared shitless because of Ryoma's deadly aura.

"Hn." Ryoma looked away. Kosuke sighed in relief, _'I thought he was gonna kill me.' _

Meanwhile with Sakuno and Sumire...

"Obaachan, wake up already. I'm here, I'm back. You don't have to worry anymore so please wake up." Sakuno said as she held her grandmother's hands.

~xoxoxoxo~

The next day...

"WHAT?" The regulars gathered around as they saw Ryoma with Sakuno on the tennis courts.

"You're back! How are you feeling? Are you sure you should be out of the hospital so soon?" The regulars asked nonstop.

"I'm fine, senpai-tachi." Sakuno smiled at them, "Thank you very much for worrying about me."

"Nya! We're just glad you're here now! You see, ochibi's cheating on you with Kosuke-chan!" Eiji said. Ryoma and Sakuno sweatdropped.

_'They shall never know the truth.' _Ryoma and Sakuno thought simultaneously.

"By the way, where's Tsuda?" Kawamura asked.

"With his girlfriend." Sakuno answered. Ryoma smirked.

"He has a girlfriend?" The regulars widened their eyes in shock. Sakuno nodded.

_'It was my fault though that he has a girlfriend.' _Sakuno sweatdropped remembering the failed confessions she was gonna say to Ryoma but ended with the random girl.

"Now all we have do is to wait for Ryuzaki-sensei to wake up." Oishi said. They nodded.

"I hope she wakes up soon."

~xoxoxoxo~

After a few days, Sumire woke up and was overjoyed to find that Sakuno came back. Sakuno and Sumire went back to their home together with Ryoma. Sakuno and Ryoma went to Sakuno's room and Ryoma noticed the pink bunny on her bed.

"Oh, I forgot to say thank you for that." Sakuno realized as she saw Ryoma looking at it.

"Ryoma-kun, thank you very much for that stuff toy. I was really happy when I received it when I was in Kosuke-kun's body." Sakuno said with a smile. Ryoma smiled back.

~xoxoxoxo~

Kosuke stared at the blue bunny Sakuno left behind. He tried to return it to her one day but Sakuno said it was his not hers. As if he's gonna accept a gift from some guy! Kosuke laughed.

"It wasn't so bad hanging out with Echizen though. In fact, he must be the one the angel was referring to when he said that I would receive help from someone." Kosuke muttered as he held the blue bunny high.

"I'm gonna move on. My girlfriend is a nice person. I'm pretty sure I'll like her." Kosuke said talking to the stuffed toy.

~xoxoxoxo~

Life went back to normal but sometimes, Sakuno would put on a blindfold when changing her clothes and taking a bath then realizing that Kosuke isn't there anymore. Sakuno would giggle at her own stupidity and somehow kind of missed Kosuke's company.

Oh well, they always meet in school anyway.

**End of Story **


End file.
